Constantine
by Yuattitude
Summary: Un sasuke exorciste, un Naruto ange et un Kyuubi Satan...ça vous donne Constantine. Rebondissement et fou rire garantie. Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Yuattitude

Titre : Constantine

Genres : Fantastique/Comique

Personnages : Sasunaru (au début léger puis après...)

Résumé : Un Sasuke exorcisite, un Naruto ange et un Kyuubi Satan...ça nous donne Constantine. Rebondissement et fou rire garantie.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, evidemment.

Note : Donc voilà, je suis une petite nouvelle du milieu. C'est mon premier Sasunaru et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Chapitre 1

Je me présente, je suis Sasuke Uchiwa. Je suis le deuxième fils d'une illustre famille d'exorcistes. Où plutôt, j'étais. Ma famille est décédée et assassinée par mon frère ainé Itachi Uchiwa. Ce dernier, voulant s'attirer les faveurs de Satan à assassinée toute notre famille qui était, autrefois, considérer comme le clan le plus puissant d'exorciste de tous les temps.

Mon père, Fugaku Uchiwa était le chef de notre clan, un père que je respectais et respecterai toujours énormément. Ma mère, elle, a su parfaitement me donner douceur et réconfort de son vivant. Quand à mon frère, j'en étais carrément fière. Il était puissant, rapide, impressionnant, et se n'était d'ailleurs pas pour rien qu'on le nommait le génie de la famille. Mon père, lui a toujours était très fier de lui et se faisait complimenter par tous pour son fils. Quand à moi, mon père à toujours voulu que je lui ressemble, que je l'égal mais moi je n'y arrivais pas…

Sans cesse en compétition, sans cesse comparé, telle était ma routine. Mais un jour alors que je rentré de mes cours lorsque j'avais 8 ans, j'entrai dans ma maison dans un silence morne. Je me rappelle avoir crié plusieurs fois le nom de mes parents qui était sans réponse. Je fouillai alors toute ma maison jusqu'à rentré dans le dojo où ma famille s'entrainer aux arts martiaux. Et la un spectacle je n'aurai jamais soupçonné se trouver sous mes yeux. Mes deux parents à terre sous une flaque de sang. Mes yeux sortant presque de mes orbites, mes larmes s'écoulant à flots sans fins, je criai tout ce que je pouvais de mon corps si faible. Oui, j'étais faible…Mais plus maintenant.

Enfin, pour revenir à mon histoire, je sorti donc de ma maison, les images de mes parents décédés en tête et les larmes toujours ruisselant sur mes joues. Et la, en face de moi, dans cette route déserte se trouvait mon frère. Mon frère auquel je me suis automatiquement jeté dans ces bras pour pleurer. Je lui crier la mort de nos parents, la scène, le sang et puis la ma tête fut tirer d'un coup en arrière par les cheveux par…mon frère. Je le regardai, interloquer…ce que lui faisait également mais tout à fait serein. Il m'expliqua que c'était lui qui avait tué tout notre clan et son projet de devenir un puissant démon, à savoir un hybride enfin pour moi. C'est à ce moment là que je fis attention aux tâches de sang sur ses vêtements. Je reculai, terroriser. Il me proposa de se joindre à lui, me promettant un brillant avenir en Enfer avec mes capacités qui même si elles n'égalaient pas celles de mon frère était tout de même loin d'être en dessous de la moyenne. Je refusa, ne croyant pas à toute cette suite d'évènement, voulant juste sortir de ce mauvais rêve. Je couru à toute enjamber.

Tombant et me relevant à ne plus savoir comment courir pour m'enfuir. Tout ce à quoi je pensais à ce moment était courir le plus loin possible. Sans grand étonnement, Itachi me rattrapa sans trace du moindre effort, me regardant simplement. Ma pensé à se moment était « si je dois mourir, je préfère me suicider et aller en Enfer plutôt que de mourir de la main de cette ordure de frère. Je cassa la première chose susceptible de couper à savoir une fenêtre. J'y donna un coup de poing, des morceaux de verre venant s'incruster dans ma peau. Mon frère continuait à me regarder, se demandant quel est le but de cette mascarade, surement. Après tout, je ne suis pas dans se tête. Je pris un des morceaux de verre brisait se trouvant maintenant à même le sol. Un morceau avec pour forme un triangle me laissant une trois pointe pour me mutiler. En regardant mon frère, en voulant échapper à se cauchemar, en voulant rejoindre ma famille, mon clan je me tailla le poignet libérant le sang, s'éparpillant sur toute ma main, tombant goutte par goutte par terre. Ma vision commença alors à se troubler et je m'écroula à terre.

C'est comme cela que je suis mort. Oui, mort pendant deux minutes. Deux minute de trop passer en Enfer. Dois-je vous rappeler que dans la religion chrétienne se suicider est synonyme de pécher, autrement dis un passage gratis pour les Enfers. Mais mon cœur se remit à battre et je n'en ai jamais su la raison.

Et cela fait maintenant 14 ans depuis, disons l'accident ? Oui, l'accident…c'est en tout cas ce qui a était dis publiquement dans les journaux. J'exerce le « métier » d'exorcise. Je vis en essayant de racheter mon suicide pour pouvoir aller au paradis et non en Enfer après ma mort. En plus, n'ayant pas put récupérer mon âme il y a 14 ans, Satan me surveille depuis et à déclarer prendre un certain plaisir à venir me chercher personnellement lorsque viendra ma mort. Satan je le connais plutôt bien et pour dire la vérité Satan n'est qu'un pseudo, son vrai nom est Kyuubi. C'est qu'il à une dent contre moi le Kyuubi, mais il peut aller se faire voir parce que moi, Sasuke Uchiwa ne me donnerai JAMAIS à lui. Sinon, tout à l'heure j'ai parlé d'hybride. Les hybrides sont les créatures, anges et démons, qui squatte la terre pour soit disant préservé l'équilibre entre le Paradis et l'Enfer. Mon cul, ouai. Ces hybrides sont de vrai chieur à merde. Toujours la pour m'énerver ceux-là.

Enfin, enlevons ces pensés malsaines de mon esprit pur et intelligent. Je ne dois pas penser à ces êtres con, épuisant, énervant et …Merde, j'suis en train dis penser. Enfin, la je dois aller négocier mon ticket pour le Paradis auprès d'un de ces charmants hybride, l'ange Gabrielle. Enfin, disons plutôt un garçon con, épuisant, énervant et…enfin, un gars que je connais depuis petit. Il s'appelait Naruto du temps de son vivant, donc j'ai gardé l'habitude depuis. Lui, il est devenu un hybride en mourant dans un accident de voiture avec ces parents. Seul son père à survécu. Mais vu que Naruto vis toujours, on peut dire qu'ils sont deux.

Je vais le rejoindre dans la boite de nuit « spécial hybride », dirigé par Pein. Lui c'est le mec qui sais tout et qui est 100% neutre. Aucune différence entre les anges et les démons chez lui. Le mec zen, à fond dans le reggae quoi…J'entre dans la boite et vais directement dans la salle privé de Pein le rejoindre. J'y pénètre et y trouve également Naruto.

-« 'Lut Pein »dis-je en serrant amicalement le bras de Pein qui répondit favorablement souriant derrière son masque inexpressif comme le mien. On se comprend entre « collègue ».

Naruto me regarde, attendant que je lui dise bonjour. Mais personne ne me donne d'ordre. S'il veut me dire bonjour, il n'a qu'à venir de lui-même. Donc je l'ignore complètement.

-« Tu ne me dis pas bonjour, Sasuke ? »

-« Hum…'lut, Uzuratonkachi »lui répondit-je le plus simplement possible.

-« Teme… »

-« … »ça, c'est Pein. Toujours un long commentaire à dire.

-« Hum… »et ça c'est moi qui lui répond. Vous voyez la différence ?Elle est si flagrante.

-« 'Tin, t'as pas fini avec tes « hum, hum ». C'est quoi ton problème. Manque de vocabulaire ? Manque de neurone ? Ahhh….je sais …»

Qu'est ce qu'il va encore me sortir…

-« T'es en manque de sexe ! Mouhahaha »

Il est foutu et con se mec…

-« Déjà, si moi je suis en manque de sexe, toi tu es pire que frustré parce que désolé de te montrer la réalité en face mais j'ai beaucoup plus de succès que toi, dobe. »Ma plus longue phrase depuis 2 semaines. A remarquer que c'est toujours pour le faire taire que je les sorts les « exclusives » comme je les appelle.

-« T'as dis quoi, teme ? »

-« Bon, bon. »Ahh une autre phrase longue depuis 2 semaines. Mais la c'est Pain.

Je me contente de ne rien dire, vraiment dire que c'est auprès de cette énergumène que je dois marchander, je suis dans la merde. Naruto lui boude dans un coin après la remarque de Pein. Bon o.k., fais ce que tu veux.

-« Naruto, je suis venu te parler… »

-« Tiens…tu connais mon prénom ? »

-« Naruto… »

Il se retourne doucement et me regarde. Au bout de quelque seconde il dit à Pein :

-« Tu peux nous laisser seul, Pein, s'il te plait… »

-« … »dit-il en se levant et sorti de la salle.

-« Donc Sasuke, tu veux quoi ? »

-« Comment ça, je veux quoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit de venir ? »

-« … »

Tient, pas de réponse. Ça, ça veut dire que j'ai raison mais qu'il ne veut pas l'avouer. Pff, fierté de merde.

-« Donc… »Demandais-je. Je n'ai pas toute la vie devant moi, quoi…c'est vrai…

-« Huumm…j'avais un travail pour toi mais puisque tu n'as pas vraiment l'air O.K. ce n'est pas grave… »

Merde, si je ne l'écoute pas lui, alors qu'il est mon moyen de gratté mon entrée au Paradis, j'sui foutu.

-« Mais non…Je plaisantais, tu me connais Naruto ! »

-« Ohhh oui je te connais et je sais très bien que tu fais ça pour ton billet pour le Paradis… »

Tss, merde.

-« … »C'est vrai quoi. A quoi bon répondre à ça, vu que c'est la vérité.

-« Enfin bref...Tu connais le sanctuaire des Miko, non ? »

-« Oui »Mais qui ne connais pas les prêtresses Miko d'autant plus que je suis un exorciste, Pfff.

-« Et bien, la Miko dit qu'un esprit malfaisant les hante. Je voudrai que tu passes voir ça. »

-« O.K. »Pff c'est tout, je suis sur que c'est une de ces nana qui veux juste me voir. En plus le sanctuaire n'est habité que par des femmes. Je suis vachement aider. A la la, c'est dur la popularité.

Je commence à sortir et salut en même temps Pein que je vois sur le chemin. J'entends Naruto qui m'engeule une fois de plus parce que je lui « manque de respect » car je ne lui ai pas dit « au revoir ». C'est du temps précieux de perdu. Je sors de la boîte et cherche la voiture et son chauffeur qui m'attendaient à l'extérieur. Je l'aperçois et y rentre sur le siège arrière. Mon chauffeur est un garçon de 3 ans mon cadet et s'appelle Shikamaru. Au moins avec lui c'est assez tranquille vu qu'il est comme moi, il ne parle pas. Ahhh, le silence, rien ne vaux le silence. Certes, c'est vrai que comme Pein et moi, on a nos caractéristiques qui nous différencient. C'est, ces légendaire « galère ». C'est vrai qu'au début ça ma fait bien rire, mais après sa soule. Bon maintenant, j'suis habitué mais bon. Donc il me demande si on rentre maintenant enfin et je le répondis positivement. Il me demanda quel était le programme futur et je lui expliqua que demain nous nous rendrons donc au sanctuaire des Miko puisqu'elles disent être hanté par un esprit maléfique. Mais bon, je n'y crois pas trop puisque le sanctuaire est protéger par une barrière, on verra bien quel est le but de cette mascarade.

Nous retournons à notre appart que nous partageons ensemble. Il se dirige directement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche après cette journée. Moi je m'installe dans ma chambre, commence ma méditation journalière qui dure une bonne petite demi-heure. Juste après, je pris ma douche et juste après ma douche, rien ne vaux une bonne petite cigarette. J'ouvre la fenêtre de ma chambre et regarde la route juste en bas de l'immeuble. Les voitures qui claque-sonne et tout ça. Je fume deux cigarettes, temps qu'à faire. Et après je me coucha directement. Mon lit est tellement confortable que je m'endors directe.

Le lendemain, Shikamaru me lève comme d'hab. Il commence à préparer le p'tit dèg pendant que moi je médite. Ahhh le silence. Ensuite je me dirige vers la cuisine et mange avec Shikamaru. On se prépara et parti au Sanctuaire. Je dis à Shikamaru de s'occuper dans les alentours jusqu'à ce que je l'appelle pour lui dire de venir me chercher. Il essaya néanmoins de me demander à me suivre, ce que je lui refusa en prétextant qu'un apprenti exorciste ne pourrait rien faire en plein « combat ». Etant donner que le sanctuaire se trouve à une bonne demi-heure de marche avec la tonne d'escalier qu'il y a, je fuma presque un paquet entière de cigarettes. Heureusement que j'avais prévu le coup et que j'ai un deuxième paquet dans ma poche. Arriver eu sanctuaire, comme il fallait s'y attendre, j'ai eu droit à l'accueil habituel.

-« Bonjour, je présume que vous êtes Sasuke-sama !C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer ! »

-« Grand front !Ne le garde pas que pour toi ! »

-« Qu'est ce que tu as dit !Sale truite ! Sasuke-sama ne faîtes pas attention a elle, ce n'est qu'une de ces furies qui vous cours après ! »

-« Et toi alors »

La je suis d'accord avec la truite, parce que le chew gum elle n'est pas mieux. Puis une vois féminine plus autoritaire ce fit entendre.

-« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes encore toute mes deux ? »

-« C'est encore elle, Tenten !Elle veut me prendre mon Sasuke ! »

Elles me soulent…

La fille qui vient d'arriver, souffla d'exaspération. Tu m'étonne. Et les vira. Les deux furies étaient maintenant dégouter de laisser leur « Sasuke » aux mains de cette Tenten, je crois.

-« Veuillez les excusez, Sasuke-dono. »

-« Ce n'est rien. »

-« Je suis Tenten, la chef des assistantes de la Miko. Je suis enchanter de rencontrer une personnalité tel que vous. »

Et oui, il faut dire que je suis assez connu dans le milieu pour mes dons d'exorciste. C'est pourquoi le petit Naruto ne peut se passer de moi. Je suis trop fort.

-« J'ai entendu dire qu'un esprit maléfique vous hanter. »

Elle me regarda et discrètement m'invita à la suivre. Ce que je fis évidement. On se retrouva dans une salle sombre ou se trouvait comme de souples draps transparents en l'air. A l'intérieur, se dessiner une silhouette. Tenten ouvrit un passage parmi les « draps » et me montra le corps d'une jeune fille. Elle était blonde, avec les cheveux mi-longs. Rectification, elle n'est pas morte mais souffrante. Je la regarde plus intensément et la fille se jeta sur moi d'un bond sans que je m'y attende. Elle commença à me griffer, me taper et elle a même déchiré ma chemise. J'observe que ces yeux sont noirs, signe qu'elle est posséder. Je la retourne pour l'immobiliser et répète le notre père. La fille essaye de se débattre et commence à crier de douleur lorsque je commence ma prière. Tenten, qui nous observait depuis le début commencer à s'inquiétait car elle-même ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se jète sur moi. Puis la créature, retourna sa tête et me parla.

-« Constantine ! »

Sale créature de mes deux ! Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas lui dire, vu que je devais répétait le notre père jusqu'à ce que ce connard décide de se barrer.

-« De toute façon, on se retrouvera en Enfer, Constantine. Et puis, Satan attend ce moment avec impatience… »

'Tin, ils m'énervent. Je vois enfin que le corps commence à en sortir de la fumé signe que le con est en train de cramé. Chééé, bien fait pour ta gueule. La fumer s'intensifie et je l'entends crier de douleur avec certain mots que l'on pouvait comprendre comme « on se retrouvera » ou « l'heure approche ». Oui, oui, c'est ça. On verra bien. Juste avant qu'il s'en aille je lui ai dit de passer un message à Satan et je lui fis un magnifique « Fuck, Kyuubi ! ».

Je me leva avec classe et rejoignis Tenten en lui disant que l'exorcisme c'est bien passer. La fille que j'ai exorcisé se réveilla et nous regarda en nous demandant si la créature était belle est bien parti. Tenten lui répondit que oui. Puis elle me remarqua et m'identifia instantanément. Elle me remercia de l'avoir libérer. Elle se présenta en tant que Temari qui n'est autre que la Miko. Suite à un grand nombre de créature à exorciser, une a réussi à la posséder lorsqu'elle était faible. Mais cela ne devait pas s'ébruité et c'est pour ça qu'on à fait appel à mes services. Temari me proposa de rester diné, ce que j'accepta volontiers. Je demanda si mon assistant pouvait également venir. Elle accepta bien évidement. Je contacta Shikamaru et l'invita à nous rejoindre pour diné au Sanctuaire.

On dina dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Moi de mon côté, je préférai rester avec Temari, Tenten et Shikamaru, les seuls de la salle qui ne me regardait pas en bavant. D'ailleurs le courant est vachement bien passé entre Shikamaru et Temari. Ahh la la, la jeunesse. Je me sens toute ému de voir mon p'tit assistant devenir un homme. Ensuite, on a eu droit à un bon petit sake. Temari est raide et monte sur les tables pour ce mettre en spectacle avec une Tenten qui essaye de calmer ces ardeurs. Un peu plus loin, il y avait la truite et le chew gum qui était aussi complètement pompette. Après une nuit agitée, Shikamaru et moi décidons de rentré. Il devait être environs 3 heures du matin et on était fatigués. On rentre à l'appart, et chacun de notre côté, on va dans notre chambre. Je m'écroule sur mon lit avec le sommeil qui vient de suite. Ahh, quelle journée !Je suis fatiguer…Demain, je dois aller voir l'autre idiot de Naruto pour un compte rendu et un nouveau taf parce qu'il m'a laissé un message sur mon portable. Conclusion je dois le rejoindre demain. Enfin, on verra ça demain, la j'suis claqué.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Yuattitude

Titre : Constantine

Genre : Fantastique/Humour

Personnaqe : Sasunaru

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Voilà le chapitre 2^^

Chapitre 2

Le matin se levait, les rayons me chatouillant le visage, mais je n'avais aucunement envie de me lever étant beaucoup trop fatigué. Je jetai un bref regard sur mon portable se situant sur la table de chevet et vit qu'il clignotait. Lorsque celui-ci en montre les signes, cela veut dire que j'ai reçu un message. Je pris toute ma volonté et détermination pour allonger mon bras et attint l'objet. Qui était le misérable à déranger Sasuke Uchiwa dans son sommeil. Je l'ouvre et y voit inscrit « Uzuratonkachi »…Est-ce étonnant…Non. 'Tin, il a vraiment le don de me faire chier lui. Je le lis donc et voit qu'il me donne un point de rendez-vous, chez Pain et ça ne m'étonne pas du tout et l'heure qui est de 19 heure. Bon, j'ai le temps vu que c'est l'après midi. Je me retournai, encore très épuiser par la soirée d'hier. Je regarde le plafond. Ahhh rien ne vaux ce blanc immaculé. Ce silence, ce silence, ce silence…ce sile. Merde, qui est le connard qui m'appelle maintenant ! Portable de *bip*. Je prends le portable et regarde qui est l'émetteur de cette appel mais surtout qui se fera assassiné. « Uzuratonkachi »…Est-ce étonnant…NON ! J'ouvre et réponds très calmement et diplomatiquement tel est la personne que je suis.

-« 'TIN UZURATONKACHI, JE DORS ! TU PEUX PAS ARRETER DE M'HARSELLER DE SECONDE ! JE VAIS VENIR A TON RDV, O.K. ALORS NO STRESS ! »Crais-je

-« Ah Ouai, Alors où vous trouvez vous M. Uchiwa ? »En insistant bien sur le , ce que je compris immédiatement comme de l'ironie.

-« Comment ça, tu m'as donné rendez-vous à 19 heure chez Pain ?Non ? »

-« Oui, en effet mais tu sais il est quelle heure ! »

-« Et bien… Je regardai sur la le radio réveil qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet et vit 19h30. Quoi ! J'ai dormi autant !

…Merde »

-« Pfff »souffla se Teme

-« J'arrive … »dis-je en raccrochant immédiatement ne le laissant pas parler.

Je me dirigeai directement dans la douche, la pris rapidement et m'habilla illico presto. Le temps d'une petite toilette que je partais déjà. Je maudissais déjà Shikamaru de ne pas m'avoir réveillait et vis qu'il n'était pas la. Je réfléchis et me souvint que nous étions le vendredi, synonyme de « Shikamaru dois faire les course ». Donc n'ayant pas mon chauffeur personnel, il ne me reste qu'une solution. Conduire la voiture moi-même ? Surement pas. Règle n°1 d'un Uchiwa : Toujours avoir la classe. Donc quand on n'as pas de chauffeur, l'Uchiwa doit avoir sa moto T-max dernière génération. Je me dirigeai dans mon garage et en sorti mon petit bijoux. Ma moto rouge et noir avec l'emblème des Uchiwa sur chaque côté de la moto. Je m'installai sur mon engin et y rentra mes clefs. Enfin démarrer, je m'extasiai rien quand entendant le bruit du moteur de mon « bijou ». Je jouai quelques instants avec l'accélérateur et me décida à enfin partir sinon ça aller vraiment être ma fête.

Ce ne fut en même pas 5 minutes avec tous les petits raccourcis, pas forcément légal, que je fus arrivé devant la boîte de Pein avec un Naruto qui fronçait les sourcils et qui tapait du pied. J'arrêtai mon chéri devant la boîte de Pein, me gara et descendis de ma moto. Je retirai mon casque et secoua ma tête, ébouriffant mes cheveux laissant uniquement mes deux mèches entourant mon visage. Inutile de mentionner que toutes les filles en plus des garçons se retourner pour me regarder. Je m'avançai vers Naruto et le regarda. Je vis qu'il rougissait et il a baissé la tête à l'instant même. Je lui fis un bref signe demain et entra dans la boîte en lui disant aussi, quand même, de me rejoindre. On passa le vigile et s'installa au bar.

-« 'Lut les gars, sa va ? »

Nous demanda Kakashi le barman, un chic type mais qui reste quand même étrange pour ne pas dire plus, avec la major partie du visage de cacher. Il ne lui rester que l'œil droit de visible. Qui sais ce qu'il cache cet homme.

-« Très bien et toi, Kakashi ? »

-« Bien. Donc je suppose que ça sera comme d'habitude ? »

-« Oui, la « despé » comme d'hab… »

-« O.K. »

Kakashi parti préparer nos boissons et la, je senti un regard sur mon côté gauche me foudroyé.

-« Oui ? »

-« Oui ? C'est tous ce que tu trouves à dire à quelqu'un qui as attendu pendant 2 heures que sa Majesté, Sasuke Uchiwa-sama veuilles bien daigner se montrer… »

-« Hum…

Pff, voilà…c'est bon, ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai été invité par la Miko à diner et à y passer la soirée. Et puis c'est lui qui m'a donné le boulot, tiens… et donc je répondis le plus simplement possible :

…j'ai rencontré une vielle dame qui venait de faire ces courses et je l'ai donc, en tant que gentleman digne de ce nom, l'aider. »

-« C'est quoi cette excuse de merde…Tu pourrais trouver mieux quand même ! »

-« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Naruto. » fit Kakashi en nous apportant par la même nos boissons.

-« Enfin, je suis content que tu me défendes mais venant de toi, ça fait bizarre… »

-« Un pourquoi ? »

-« Mon réveille s'est déréglé et ne sonne plus alors que tout le monde sais que vous toujours plusieurs montres et réveille pour ne jamais manqué votre série préférer « Le folie du batifolage ». Ou bien que votre voisine vous demande subitement de garder ses enfants, alors que celle si est une femme âgée. Sans compter le légendaire « je me suis perdu en chemin » pendant presque deux alors que vous habiter à dix minute à pied ? » Dit Naruto à Kakashi

-« Heu… »

-« Enfin. Donc Sasuke n'arrives pas en retard la prochaine fois, ok »

-« Hum »lui dis-je en le regardant

Je me servis ma despé, et au même moment Naruto allait la prendre. Nos mains se frôlèrent. Je continuai mon mouvement pour prendre ma boisson, contrairement à Naruto qui avait retiré sa main soudainement et rougissait encore une fois. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a. Peut-être qu'il est malade. Alors même un hybrid peut l'être, à noter. Il se décida cependant à quand même prendre sa boisson. J'engageai la conversation voulant quand même savoir mon travail, ce pourquoi je suis un peu venu tout de même.

-« Alors, qu'elle est ce travail dont tu veux me parlé ? »Demandais-je.

Retrouvant la notion du réel et se remémorant ma présence, il me regarda et me répondit :

-« Ah oui, et bien, il y aurait des rumeurs comme quoi les proprio d'un motel sur la A16 serai hanté par un esprit maléfique. »

-« Très bien. »

Je me levai, ayant fini ma despé, m'apprêtant à aller payer et m'en allait puisque j'ai eu tout ce que je voulais. Mais une main attrapa la manche de mon blouson en cuir et me fit me retourner. C'était Naruto, je lui demandai si il avait oublié de mentionner quelques chose et il me répondit que non mais que je devais faire attention et un « au revoir, Sasuke ». Je m'approchai de Kakashi et paya la boisson de Naruto et la mienne. Ben oui, en tant que citoyen fier des lois de son pays, je devais quand même me faire « pardonner » pour être arrivé en retard. Et oui, règle n°2 d'un Uchiwa : toujours se faire prier.

Je sortis de la boîte, monta sur ma moto sous les yeux effarouché de toute ces personne tombant sous mon charme. Je roulai jusque l'appartement où j'y trouvai Shikamaru que j'engeulai pour ne pas m'avoir réveillé. Je lui fis par aussi de notre nouvelle mission et lui demanda de préparer ces affaire et que nous partons dans la mâtiné le temps tout de même de dormir et récupérer. Je le vis passer un coup de fil, où il s'excusa et murmura des galères comme à son habitude. Il m'annonça également qu'il sortait avec Temari depuis ce matin. Je l'en félicitai avec un bon vieux sourire amical aussi rare que gagner au loto et une bonne tape de « mec » sur le dos.

On partit comme prévu le lendemain, bien qu'étant fatigué, on ou plutôt moi avait tout de même récupérer un temps soit peu de sommeil. On prit donc l'autoroute et attint le fameux motel environ deux heures plus tard. Celui-ci paraissait désert. A ce demandé si même un rat y vivait. Shikamaru se gara et on sortit, valise à la main, se dirigeant vers le secrétariat pour prendre les chambres. L'hôtel était simple. Un bâtiment en bois et à l'allure rustique et ancien avec pour couleur principal le marron. On entra, la maison semblant être inhabité. On s'avança vers le bureau du secrétaire. On vit une sonnette avec la petite clochette pour annoncer son arriver. Je sonnai et attendit une réaction.

Rien. Je retentai mais toujours rien. Je posai ma valise dans un coin de la salle et dis à Shikamaru de faire de même. A pas digne des chats, je commençai ma petite tourné. J'investiguai le première étage mais rien que des chambre et toujours aucun signe de vie. J'allai donc au second étage et idem que le première étage. Personne ne se trouvait dans ce motel.

La première pensé que j'ai eu, c'est que soit c'était une mauvaise plaisanterie de ce baka d'hybrid de Naruto, soit c'était une très mauvaise plaisanterie de ce teme d'hybrid de Naruto.

Prenant mon téléphone à une allure encore jamais connu, je composai le numéro maintenant connu par cœur. Inutile de préciser mon état d'esprit ainsi que mes sentiments sur le moment, je pense.

Mais la, pour la première fois, un bruit se fit entendre du motel. Enfin, à bien écouter c'était plus une sonnerie. Attendez. Stop. Une sonnerie, « cette sonnerie ». Je me dirigeai vers ce son que je connais très bien. Shikamaru à l'air de me suivre et de trouvait mon attitude étrange. Et bien, mon petit, tu vas vite comprendre. Je me trouvais devant la porte d'où provenais le son. Je pris la poigner, je l'abaissa et la tira vers moi et là. Oui, j'en étais sur. Là, en cet instant, dans ce placard à balais, _il_ était là.

-« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA, TEME ! »Criais-je éclatant toute la « patience » que j'avais garder jusque là.

-« …Hunnn…, dit-il en se frottant l'arrière de son crâne. Ah, Sasuke, sa va ? Pourquoi tu cri comme ça ? »

Est-ce que je peux le butter ? « Pourquoi je cri comme ça ? ». Non mais attends, il se fout de moi. Oui, c'est ça il se fout de moi.

-« Hummm disons que tu m'as donné cette adresse pour mission d'exorciser je ne sais quoi. Puisqu'il n'y a rien ! Personne ! Que dalle ! Teme, tu t'es foutu de moi ! »

-« Et bien, il se trouve que j'ai reçu d'autre directive de mes supérieur et j'ai essayer de t'appeler mais ça ne répondais pas ! »

-« Attends, ôte-moi d'un doute, sur qu'elle numéro as-tu appelé ? »

-« Le 01 49 … »

-« Stop ! »

-« Quoi encore ? »

-« Le 01 ? »

-« Ben oui ? »

-« Ah quelle heure ? »

-« Et bien, ça fait à peu près 2 heures, donc vers 8 heure. »

-« A 8 heure tu m'appelles sur mon fixe ? »

-« Ben il y a un problème ? »

-« Heu…Oui, il y a un léger problème. Disons que j'étais déjà parti, uzuratonkachi. Pff»

-« Hun ? Teme t'as un problème. C'est pas de ma faute si tu es lent ! »

-« Normal, je ne possède pas des ailes de poulet sur le dos, baka. »

-« T'as un problème avec mes ailes, teme. »

-« Pfff, galère. »

-« Quoi ! »Dis-je en écho avec Naruto envers mon petit assistant.

-« Rien rien, pff »dit Shikamaru en levant les yeux au ciel signe qu'il est exaspérer. Non mais pour qui il se prend. Il va falloir revoir son « dressement ». Règle numéro 3 d'un Uchiwa, se faire respecter comme il se doit. Même si pour certains énergumènes dont je n'ose citer leurs noms, il y a encore pas mal de boulot.

-« Enfin bref, _dis-je avec résonnement ben oui on ne va pas se chamailler indéfiniment_, que ce passe-t-il ici ? Je n'ai croisé aucun démon, enfin carrément personne. »

-« Il se trouve que se sont en fin de compte des level 2. »

Qu'est ce que sont les level 2 ? Et bien chez les démons, il y a plusieurs catégories de démons.

Il y a tout d'abords les levels 1, ce sont de simples petits esprits essayant de faire les malins en possédant des humains, comme chez la Miko par exemple. Ensuite nous avons les levels 2. Eux, étant rester longtemps à posséder un humain, il finisse par le contrôler totalement et acquière des capacités comme la téléportassions, le changement de matière, la transformation. Enfin tout sorte de pouvoir. Ils sont un peu plus chiant, parce qu'il faut découvrir leur capacité. Puis, les levels 3, les démons supérieurs. Ils peuvent commander les démons inférieurs et possèdent de très grand pouvoir. Eux, ils sont vraiment chiants, je me suis battu une seul fois et ils sont vraiment chiants. Viens ensuite les levels 4, que j'appelle hybrid. Ceux sont des démons supérieurs mais qui ont un droit d'accès à notre monde. Et maintenant ceux dont il ne faut absolument pas se frotter, les levels 5. Ceux sont tous simplement Satan et sa famille, quoi. C'est exactement le même système pour le paradis. Naruto lui un level 4 par exemple. Bref, voilà quoi.

-« Sais-tu combien sont-ils et quelle est leur capacité ? »

-« Oui, les deux membres du couple sont des levels 2. Je connais juste la capacité de la femme qui est l'invisibilité. Et ça, c'est déjà un gros problème. C'est à cause d'elle que je me suis retrouvé dans ce placard à balais. L'homme, je ne les vu que très brièvement et je n'ai donc pas pu déduire sa capacité. »

-« Très bien, Shikamaru, nous allons partir à la chasse au démons. Je suppose que toi ici signifie que tu ne vas pas rester passif ?»

-« Pff, c'est vraiment une question ? »

-« Bien, allons-y. »

Nous commençâmes à marcher dans le motel un peu à l'improviste lorsque l'uzuratonkachi ne put se retenir de bouclé sa bouche.

-« Tu as une idée de comment les capturés ? »

-« Pff, c'est pas à cause d'une petite invisibilité qu'un Uchiwa sera sur une impasse. Prends-en de la graine et observe. Ah, je l'ai enfin trouvé. »

Shikamaru et Naruto n'avaient pas compris. Je venais de trouver la salle de repos du motel. Il y avait une télé, une table de billard ainsi que divers autres choses. Je cherche l'objet de mes recherches si ardues et voilà ! Je le tiens. Ma chaîne hifi. Très bien, regardons si il y a un port USB. Il y en a un. Très très bien. Reste plus qu'à brancher mon portable à la chaîne hifi.

Bien je commençais à faire le tour de la salle et mes différant seau à des points stratégique.

-« Que fais-tu ? »

-« Je fais un pentagramme pour les capturer. »

-« C'est bien tout ça mais comment vas-tu les capturer ? »

Je fis un micro sourire et lui répondit :

-« Et bien regarde. »

Je retournai à la chaîne hifi et appuyai sur un bouton de mon portable ce qui fit enclancher « ceci ».

-« Que ce passe-t-il, je n'entend ri… »demanda Shikamaru avant d'être interrompu par un cri.

-« AHHHHHHHHH »C'était Naruto.

-« Oups, j'avais oublié. Tu veux bien souffrir encore un peu ? C'est pour la bonne cause. »

-« SASUKEEEEEEE »

Puis d'autre cri se fit entendre, suivit de pas de course venant de nulle part. Et puis là, la porte s'ouvrit à la voler et fit apparaître deux silhouette d'une femme et d'un homme. Surement les patrons posséder. Ils cherchaient des yeux quelque chose. Bon d'accord, la chaîne hifi tout en criant de douleur. L'objet enfin trouvait, il coururent ainsi vers la chaîne hifi mais se prirent dans le pentagramme qui les avait maintenant enfermé.

-« Shikamaru !Le sel ! »

-« Oui »

Shikamaru jeta du sel sur les démons et moi je commençai à incanter une formule dans une langue antique. Les démons brûlèrent en recevant le sel et moi j'approfondissais leurs blessures avec ma formule. Ils crièrent et disparurent laissant juste les corps intact des propriétaires évanoui. Naruto criait toujours. Je m'approchai de la chaîne hifi et éteint mon portable. Naruto s'écroula à terre de fatigue. A la la, il est encore faible.


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Yuattitude

Titre : Constantine

Genre : Fantastique/Humour

Disclaimer : Et ben non ça change pas, c'est toujours pas les miens.

Chapitre 3

Après une journée bien pénible, je me trouve enfin dans mon lit. Rien ne vaux un bon sommeil jusqu'à environ 14 heures de l'après midi. Je dors, je rêve, bref autant tout simplement dire le sommeil est le meilleur moment de la journée.

Mais il fallait que quelque chose vienne perturber se délicieux moment. Oui, il le fallait. Connaissant parfaitement ce genre de poisse que je possède, il fallait qu'_il_ me fasse chier jusqu'au bout.

-« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as frappé, Teme ? »Dis-je pour l'instant calmement, avec la zenitude qu'il me reste. »En me frottant en même temps l'arrière du crâne pour soulager ma douleur.

-« TU AS ABUSE DE MOI PENDANT QUE J'ETAIS INCONSCIENT ! »

-« Hein ? »

-« JE NE TE SAVAIS PAS COMME ÇA, SASUKE ! J'AVAIS CONFIANCE EN TOI ! ET TU M'AS TRAHI ! »

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? »

-« OHHH DIEU ! PARDONNEZ CE MOMENT DEGAREMENT ! JE ME RACHETERAI NUIT ET JOUR POUR AVOIR GOUTER AU PECHE QU'EST LE PLAISIR ! OHHHH DIEU PARDONNEZ-MOI»

-« Ohh, stop stop stop »

-« Hun ? Tu as quelque chose à dire, sale profiteur ? »

-« Oui en effet. »

-« Pff je t'écoute, sale violeur ! »

Garde ton calme…Règle n°4 de l'Uchiwa, le calme est source de pouvoir.

-« Tout d'abord, te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'était passé hier ? »

-« Et bien, nous avons exorcisé des levels 2 ! »

-« Oui, J'AI exorcisé des levels 2 et tu t'ai évanoui sous le coup de ma force trop puissante pour toi. »

-« Evanoui ?Ah oui ! POURQUOI T'AS UTILISE UN ULTRA SON ? TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE NOUS LES HYBRIDS NE SUPORTONS PAS ÇA ? »

-« Et bien, tu me donnes du travail et je l'exécute. Où est le problème ? »

-« Le problème est que tu as failli me tuer ! Et puisque tu as les réponses as tout, dis pourquoi je suis nu avec toi dans TON lit ? »

-« Et bien, n'étant pas sans cœur, ou presque enfin, j'ai eu la gentilles d'amener ta dépouille dans mon humble demeure. Tu es venu t'installer ensuite tout seul sans me demander la permission dans MON lit et tu t'es déshabiller tout seul. Alors pourrais-tu arrêter de brailler et me laisser dormir. »

Je retournai dans mon lit et senti Naruto s'en aller. Pff, enfin dormir le meilleur moment de la…

-« Pff, Homo. »

Garde ton calme, garde ton calme, garde ton calme.

Quelques heure de répits passèrent enfin, jusqu'à ce moment. J'entendis de la vaisselle se casser, des objets tomber. Bref, je décidai de me levait et entama la marche funèbre de Shikamaru puisque lui seul se trouvait encore ici.

Je commençai à crier dans le couloir :

-«Shikamaru !Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Stop. Arrêt sur image. Pourquoi Naruto est encore chez moi ? Pourquoi Naruto est dans ma cuisine ? Pourquoi Naruto fous le bordel dans MA cuisine ? Règle n°5 de l'Uchiwa, savoir exprimer ses sentiments en temps de crise. C'est une des règles les plus difficiles mais lorsque ces moments arrive…et bien…

-« NARUTO ! QUE FAIS-TU ! BAKA ! »

-« Heu…et bien je cuisine ? »Dis-t-il gêné. Et il y a de quoi. Ma cuisine est un vrai foutoir !

-« DEGAGE ET SORS DE MA CUISINE ! »

-« Ouiiiiii »en se ruant vers la porte de la cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, environ une trentaine, la cuisine était de nouveau ma cuisine. Je préparai quelques plats et cria le nom de Naruto, bon d'accord je ne mens pas, je criai Naruto Teme donc. Il couru presque dans la cuisine, s'excusa plusieurs fois. Une fois qu'il eu terminé, je l'invitai à table.

-« Whouaaa, c'est toi qui as préparé tout ces plats ? »

-« Oui »

-« Et bien ! »Il commença as prendre sa première boucher et là…oui, là…en ce moment même je vois des étoile dans ces yeux. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais je vois des étoiles. De toute façon si moi je le dis, ça ne peux être que vrai.

-« Sa...su…sasuke…je »il avait les larmes aux yeux.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un problème, t'es allergique ? A noter. »

-« Non…c'est…c'est…C'EST TROP BONNNNN ! »

-« Ah. »

Il engouffra tout le reste du repas et il ne restait même pas une petite miette pour ratatouille dehors bien sur. Il ne vit pas avec moi, voyons quel idée.

Le déjeuner terminer, je raccompagnai Naruto en moto jusqu'à chez lui.

On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit pauvre. Sa maison est plutôt grande, avec un très beau jardin. Alors que je m'arrête devant et que l'on descend de ma moto. La porte de la maison de Naruto s'ouvrit à la volé laissant sortir un homme d'environ la trentaine se ruer sur Naruto. Il était blond, grand et mince. Il possédait de magnifique yeux bleu et à bien regarder, il ressemble beaucoup à Naruto.

-« Narutoooooo ! »cria l'homme en sautant au bras de ce dernier.

-« Papa ? »

-« Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareil à ton papouné chérie ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! »

-« Excuse-moi, papa. J'ai eu un léger problème avec ma dernière mission et j'ai dormi chez mon ami. Je te présente Sasuke Uchiwa. »

L'homme remarqua donc ma présence et s'approcha de moi.

-« Voici donc le fameux Sasuke Uchiwa, du clan des Uchiwa. C'est un honneur de vous rencontré. Je suis Minato Namikaze, je suis le père de Naruto »me dit-il en me tendant la main pour me saluer.

-« Moi de même, Monsieur Namikaze »lui répondis-je en lui serrant la main.

En même temps, c'est bizarre que Naruto ne porte pas le même nom de famille que son père.

-« Naruto ne porte pas le même nom que moi parce que sa mère et moi avons trouvé préférable de continuer la ligné des Uzumaki pour certaine raison familiale. »

Il lit dans mes pensée ou quoi ?Tiens il me sourit ?Il est étrange. Je dois être sur mes gardes.

-« Bon, Naruto je vais y aller. A une prochaine fois (jamais oui, Uzuratonkachi) »

-« Oui et merci de m'avoir déposé (Teme, dégage vite de la) »

-« Au revoir, Monsieur Namikaze. »

-« Oui au revoir et merci de t'être occuper de mon fils. »

-« Ce n'est rien (alors ça vous pouvez le dire) »

Je remontai sur ma moto et rentra chez moi. En allant dans le salon, je trouvai sur la table basse un message de Shikamaru me prévenant de son absence toute la journée. Dire que je viens de le voir, a la la.

J'allume la télé, je zappe plusieurs chaines mais rien de bien intéressant. Il n'est que deux heures et ma série préférée ne commença que dans 2 heures, 47 minutes et 26 secondes précisément. Et oui, en effet, c'est princesse Sarah. Pauvre jeune fille, elle mérite le bonheur mais elle ne rassoit que le malheur. Pauvre jeune fille.

Je remontai dans ma chambre, histoire de faire le lit et de la ranger un peu. Parce que quand un hybride pas doué vient chez vous, ça en fait du Bazard, et c'est moi qui le dis.

Et voilà, je m'en douté. On peut presque appeler cela un don chez moi. J'aurai même du parier. Il fallait qu'il oubli un truc. Monsieur squatte, monsieur doit se faire escorter mais monsieur oubli aussi son sac. Comment on peut oublier un truc pareil. Bon pas le choix, je vais vite déposer sa chez lui de toute façon je n'ai rien de prévu.

Donc pour un certain abruti, je ressorti de chez moi et remonta sur mon petit bébé adoré. J'y arrivai en à peine 20 minutes, me gara en face et sonna. Personne ne me répond, bon. J'essaye d'ouvrir pour voir si la porte est fermée et non, elle était ouverte. Je me permis d'entrer. Etonnement, le silence régnait dans la maison puis je mis mes sens en alerte et entendis des voix dans une direction. Arriver devant la fameuse salle, je plaquai mon oreille contre la porte pour confirmer qui était les interlocuteurs et c'étais bel et bien Naruto et son père.

J'essayai avec douceur d'ouvrir un peu la porte sans me faire remarquer pour écouter leur conversation. Je rappelle que ce que je fais en ce moment et un petit peu illégal. Je réussi néanmoins et écouta.

-« Alors, tout c'est bien passé ? »Demanda Minato.

-« Oui, comme tu le pensais c'était des levels 2. »

-« Hum. Ça en devient tout de même inquiétant. Les levels 2 commencent à devenir un nombre qui devient non négligeable. Il faut faire attention, il se trama peut être quelque chose en Enfer. »

-« Oui »

Tient ? Le père de Naruto est plutôt bien au courant de la situation. C'est rare pour un humain d'être mêler dans cette histoire. C'est tout de même dangereux.

-« Je vais devoir partir un peu je pense. »

-« Encore ? Tu sais très bien que même toi, tu ne peux pas faire indéfiniment des voyage entre les deux mondes ! »

Ahhh…donc ce serais un hybrid ? Ça explique pas mal de chose. Cependant c'est assez étrange qu'il est réussi

-« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Naru. Je suis fort tu sais »fit-il avec un grand sourire.

-« Papa… »

-« Je pense que je vais y aller immédiatement. »

-« …Tu pense revenir dans combien de temps…cette fois ?... »

-« Je sais pas, Naru. Cela dépend de la situation. Un mois, peut être deux ou bien 9. Je ne peux pas te dire. »Naruto commençait à baisser les yeux pour cacher sa peine.

-« Je sais mais pourquoi tu dois faire tout ça !Ce n'est plus une vie ! »

-« Tu dois savoir une chose, Naru. Tout le monde ne peut pas être Dieu et toi-même tu auras l'expérience de le vivre. »Dit-il en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto.

Attendez…Il y a un truc qui m'échappe là. Recommençons. « Tu dois savoir une chose, Naru. Tout le monde ne peut pas être Dieu et toi-même tu auras l'expérience de le vivre » ?QUOIIII(cri du cœur de Sasuke, et oui j'en ai un. Pourquoi sa vous étonne ?) Alors là, c'est le comble ! Déjà que son père soit un hybride et qu'il n'est pas déjà était repérer par les listes d'hybrides est donné du miracle. Mais alors que Dieu lui-même soit descendu sur Terre et que personne ne l'ai soupçonné ou même remarqué ! IMPANSSABLE. Mais la chose qui ma le plus surprise est aussi le fait que ce fameux Dieu qui à réussi à ce faire tout petit et très discret n'ai autreer que le père de ce crétin d'hybride de Naruto !En gros, cette idiot et un level 5 et en plus il va devenir Dieu plus tard ?

Oh mon Dieu, quoi que. Enfin, laissez-moi mourir maintenant parce que voir cette idiot gouverné va être…il n'y a pas de mot. Juste une affirmation. Le monde cour à sa perte.

-« Et bien Naru, prends bien soin de toi et toi aussi Sasuke. »dit-il en regardant dans ma direction.

Je poussa la porte et me gratta l'arrière de mon crâne en disant :

-« A la la, découvert ? »

-« Sasuke ! »cria Naruto.

-« Je n'en attendez pas moins de Dieu lui-même ! »

-« Tu nous as entendu ? »demanda Naruto

-« Hum. A la la, on dirait que tu m'as découvert. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire maintenant que tu vas me dénoncer? »

-« Pff. Cela vous vas bien de dire ça. Dès que j'ai mis un pas sur votre « territoire »vous saviez que j'étais ici. »

-« Oh ohhh. Alors tu aurais remarqué ma barrière ? Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part, Sauske Uchiwa. »

Naruto, lui était au milieu de cette conversation et paraissait un peu…pommer.

-« Et bien ne m'en veux pas, Sasuke mais je vais devoir partir alors… »

-« Ohh, je vous en pris. Ne vous gêné pas. »

-« Très bien. Au revoir Naru. Je reviendrai dès que je le pourrai je te le promets. »

-« Au revoir, Sasuke. »

-Prends-bien soin de Naru, je ne sais pas quand je vais rentrer et je risque de m'inquiéter pour lui.

-Pourquoi vous ma la dite à moi ?Qui vous dit que je vais m'occuper de lui ?

- Tu es bien comme la rumeur le dit. Un franc parlé bien particulier.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi, monsieur Namikaze.

-Sauske, si c'est se à quoi je pense, nous devrons être sur nos garde. Toi autant que moi.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-C'est peut-être le renard.

Puis il parti et me laissa seul avec Naruto. Comment cela peut-être possible. Le renard, ce pourquoi ma famille vivait. Ce pourquoi mon frère ma trahi. Le renard à neuf queud, Kyuubi plus connu sous le nom de Satan. Comment ?...

-« …ke ? Sasuke ?SASUKE !TU M'ECOUTE OUI ! »

-« Heu, oui. Tu disais ? »

-« C'est pas ton genre d'être dans les vapes »

Ahh, bon. Bon, a retenir.

-« Donc je te disais. Que fais-tu ici ? »

-« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tient Baka. »Dis-je en lui tendant son sac.

-« Ahh mon sac. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je l'avais oublié chez toi. »

-« Pff, t'es nul »

-« Qu'es-ce que t'as dis, Teme ! »

-« Enfin. Bon je ne le dirai qu'une fois et j'attends une réponse illico presto sinon je me barre. »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Veux-tu rester chez moi le temps que ton père revienne ? »

-« Un quoi ? »

-« 5 »

-« Mais heu, c'est que… »

-« 4 »

-« Pourquoi je devrais… »

-« 3 »

-« Ah oui c'est vrai que tu cuisine bien… »

-« 2 »

-« Bon ben… »

-« 1 »

-« O.K. »

-« Bon prépare tes bagages, je pars dans 5 minutes. »

-« Quoi ! »

-« Ahh, t'as déjà perdu 15 seconde »

-« Merde »dit-il en courant.

-« A la la. Dans quoi je me lance. C'est vraiment pour te rendre la pareille, « Dieu » pour cette information. Parce que si c'est vraiment lui, alors mon frère doit être dans les parages. Ah, LES 5 MINUTES SONT ECOULE, JE ME BARRE ! »

-« AHHHH, SASUKE ATTEND MOI ! »

**A suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Yuattitude

Titre : Constantine

Genre : Fantastique/Humour

Disclaimer : Ce ne sont pas mes personnages mais ceux de Masashi Kishimoto ^^

Chapitre 4

-« Bon, règle n°1. Ne jamais me déranger lorsque je dors. »

-« Oui »

-« Règle n°2, ne jamais me déranger lorsque je bois mon café. »

-« Oui »

-« Règle n°3, ne jamais me déranger lorsque je fume »

-« Oui »

-« Règle n°4, ne jamais ma déranger lorsque je bois ma bière. »

-« Oui »

-« Règle n°5, tu devras participer aux frais de cet appartement »

-« Oui »

-« As-tu compris ? »

-« Oui. Donc, en résumer, à par ne JAMAIS te déranger en quoi que se soit, il faut que je te donne une compensation pour ma présence en ces lieu ? »

-« Ohhh, je suis impressionné ! Ces mots existeraient dans ton vocabulaire. Tu remonte dans mon estime. »

-« Pff »

-« Je te fixe un loyer de 450 €, est ce que ça te va ? »

-« 450 € ! »

-« Oui »

-« C'est cher ! »

-« Qu'attendais-tu ? Tu as le privilège de vivre avec ma personne. Et encore c'est un prix que je te fais. »

-« Je vois ça »

-« Et puis si t'es pas content, tu peux partir. »

-« Non, c'est bon. J'aime bien ta bouffe. »

-« Ma « nourriture », tu veux dire ? »

-« Ouai, c'est ça. Bon…j'accepte. Oh la la, il est déjà cette heure !J'y vais, à plus tard.»

-« Ouai, c'est ça. »

Où il peut bien aller à cette heure si ? Il est déjà 21 heures. Enfin se ne sont pas mes affaires. Moi je vais regarder la télé en fumant une bonne petite cigarette et boire une délicieuse bière puis au dodo. En y repensant, Shikamaru n'est toujours pas rentré, il dort peut-être chez sa copine. II aurait pu me prévenir, histoire de.

Et merde, putain !Pourquoi il y a un foutu rayon de soleil qui vient me réveiller. Et merdre, je suis obligé de me lever maintenant. Maintenant direct la salle de bain, rien qu'une bonne douche pour bien se réveiller. J'ouvre la porte et tiens ? Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il…

-« KYAAAAAA ! »

-« Et merde Naruto !T'avais besoin de m'envoyer le savon dans la gueule ! »

-« Sasuke ? »

-« Ben oui, teme. Tu croyais que s'était qui ? Ton trou de bal au fin fond de l'espace, Uzuratonkachi ! »

-« Ohhh, excuse-moi ! »

-« Pff. Ohhhh, pourquoi tu rougis ?T'as peur que petit sasuke te vois tout nu ? »

-« Non !...mais… »

-« Ohhh, alors pourquoi si ça ne te gêné pas tu mets ta serviette pour te cacher ? »

Je commençai à m'avancer vers lui en toute synchronisation avec ses pas à reculons. »

-« Ben alors, t'as peur ? »

Alors que Naruto ne faisait que reculer, j'aperçus le savon qui se trouvait par terre près de Naruto. Alors que j'allais prévenir ce Baka de ne plus reculer, je lui cria de ne plus faire un pas mais comme d'habitude…trop lent !

-« Dégage ! »

-« Quoi ? »

Et merde !pourquoi il est trop lent. Il se retrouve maintenant à quatre pattes sur moi.

-«…Putain… »

-« …Hun … »

-« Sasuke ?sa va ? »Il me regarda et vit que je me frotter l'arrière de mon crâne, normale avec une tel chute. Puis je remarquai que la légère serviette de Naruto était partie. Je commençai à descendre des yeux et le détailler. Et bien, il est plutôt bien foutu contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire.

-« Sasuke ? »Naruto ne comprenait pas mon comportement. Puis il suivit le parcourt de mes yeux et compris. Il rougit tout en se cachant et bien sur en criant dessus.

-« Et merde sasuke !Qu'est-ce que tu regarde ! »

-« Humm. Je me disais que tu étais plutôt bien foutu. »

Alors la, on ne peut trouver plus rouge tomate. Il a honte ? Pourquoi ? J'ai dis quelque chose d'étrange ? Non, un Uchiwa a toujours raison, tel est la règle n°6.

-« Bon, je vais me doucher. »

Je me déshabillai sans prêter la moindre attention au regard de Naruto. A la fois choquer et curieux, il me détaillait dans les moindres parcelles de mon corps. Ohh, il recommence à rougir, peut-être mon entre jambe ? C'est vrai qu'il est impressionnant mon « mini-moi ». Et puis, fille ou garçon, je leur fais de l'effet.

-« Bon, tu veux venir me rejoindre ? »

-« Non, c'est bonnnn »dit-il en courant.

-« Bon, t'en pis ».

Je pris plaisirs à prendre ma douche et en sorti au bout d'une bonne demi heure. Je trouvai Naruto m'attendant sur mon lit. Ohh, aurait-il craqué et voudrai passer à la vitesse supérieur. Il va falloir plus pour m'avoir.

-« Ahh, tu as enfin fini, j'ai bien cru que tu n'en sortirai jamais ! »

-« Ouaii, alors voudrais-tu de l'aide pour quoi que se soit, Naruto ? »dis-je avec un regard pervers tout plein de sous-entendu. C'est que j'aime bien le taquiner. Ben ouaii, il commence à rougir. Mouhahahaha.

-« Oui. Tient. »

Il me tendit une enveloppe que j'ouvris et y trouva de l'argent.

-« Qu'est-ce ? »Dis-je sérieusement.

-« Le loyer du premier mois. »

-« Tous ça ? Il y a au mois 500€ ! »

-« Oui, prends tout. »

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux et lui demanda :

-« Où as-tu trouvé cette argent, Naruto ? »

-« T'occupe, je dois juste te donner de l'argent, n'est-ce pas ? Sa convenance ne t'es pas obligatoire. Sur ce, je dois y aller, à plus. »Me dit-il en partant aussi vite qu'il est venu. Déjà qu'il est rentré très tard, au point que je ne l'ai même pas entendu arriver ? Je me demande bien ce qu'il fabrique comme ça. Et puis tout cet argent. Comment a-t-il pu ce procurer une telle somme aussi rapidement ? Je vais mener mon enquête.

Naruto sorti de l'appartement et mis un chapeau dès sa sortie de l'immeuble. On peut croire qu'il essaye de se faire discret et de se fondre dans la masse. C'est louche… Je continu à le suivre. Il entre dans un fast food, se prend à manger. Stop. Pourquoi, il se prend à manger dehors ? Insinuerai-t-il que chez moi on crève la dalle !On va régler nos comptes l'Uzumaki. Hun ? Tss, qu'est-ce qu'elle a à rougir comme une jeune vierge cette hôtesse de caisse ? Pff, si même Naruto fait de l'effet ben merde alors. Bon d'accord, il n'est pas moche mais c'est Naruto dans sa change la donne. Dès qu'il ouvre sa bouche, sa casse le mythe du petit blondinet sexy. Il prend à emporter et sortie du fast food. Il alla toute la journée à droite et à gauche. Il entra dans plusieurs petit café où il discuta avec différente personnes. Il alla aussi dans différent immeuble d'où une maison de télévision. J'en ai donc déduis que mon cher petit Naruto chercher du boulot ! Ahhh qu'elle spectacle magnifique !Etre si argne à tant de malheur. On ne choisit pas son taux de connerie, on est conçu avec Naruto. C'est une chose qu'il va falloir que tu retiennes. Je pense que j'en ai assez vu. Tiens ? Qu'est ce qu'il a à accélérer d'un coup ?

Il commença à accélérer puis entra dans une salle de concert d'après ce que je vois. Il passe par derrière et rentre par une petite porte. J'essaye mais me fait arrêter par le vigile. 'Tin, il fait chier celui-là. Conclusion je vais passer par la porte principale. Je vais découvrir ce que tu caches Naruto !

Avec le pot que j'ai, j'ai dû me taper une queue d'une heure et payer 30 Euros le billet d'entrer. Alors sur ce coup-là, ce que j'ai l'intention de découvrir à intérêt à être un bête de truc parce que l'hybride il va m'entendre. Je rentre dans la salle de concert, qui est d'ailleurs rempli et attends. Les furies commence déjà a crier le nom du groupe. Les rasengans, je crois. Drôle de nom. Des jeux de lumière commençait, pour montrer que les artistes aller faire leur entré. Le rideau toujours fermait, on commença à entendre de la batterie. Les personnes commençait à crier comme des piaffes, non mais c'est pas possible !Puis de la basse. La franchement, j'avoue que ce son en est presque divin. Et oui, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour la basse mais ça, c'est un secret. Règle n°7, plus L'Uchiwa est mystérieux plus Uchiwa tu seras. Viens ensuite la guitare électrique. Tout le monde est exciter et cri dans tous les sens. Et c'est alors qu'une voix se mis à parler.

-« Bonsoir tout le monde !J'espère que vous allez bien ! Parce qu'in va passer une soirée de malade !»

Ils crièrent tous en chœur leur approbation. Tiens, d'ailleurs cette voix met drôlement familière, ce ne serais tout de même pas. Le rideau tomba et je vis ce que je redouter. Naruto sur scène avec un micro. Il commença à chanter.

Hero-Nickelback

**I am so high. I can hear heaven **

_Je suis si haut. __Je peux entendre les cieux__  
_**I am so high. ****I can hear heaven. **

_Je suis si haut. __Je peux entendre les cieux__  
_**No heaven, no heaven dont hear me**_.  
__Mais aucun paradis, aucun paradis ne m'entend_

**And they say that a ****hero**** can save us.**

_Et ils disent qu'un héro peut nous sauver__  
_**Im not gonna ****stand**** here and wait.**

_Je ne vais pas rester là et attendre__  
_**I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles. **

_Je m'accrocherais aux ailes des aigles_

**Watch as they all fly away. **

_Je les regarderais tous s'envoler au loin_

**Someone told me ****love**** will all save us. **

_Quelqu'un m'a dit que l'amour nous sauvera tous__  
_**But how can that be, ****look**** what love gave us. **

_Mais comment serais-ce possible, regarde ce que l'amour nous a donné__  
_**A world ****full**** of killing, and blood-spilling **

_Un monde rempli de meurtres, et d'effusions de sang__  
_**That world never came. **

_Ce monde n'apparu jamais_

**And they say that a hero can save us. **

_Et ils disent qu'un héro peut nous sauver__  
_**Im not gonna stand here and wait.**

_Je ne vais pas rester là et attendre__  
_**I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles. **

_Je m'accrocherais aux ailes des aigles__  
_**Watch as they all fly away.**

_Je les regarderais tous s'envoler au loin_

**Now that the world isnt ending, its love that Im sending to you.**

_Maintenant ce monde n'est pas fini, cet amour que je t'envoie__  
_**It isnt the love of a hero, and thats why I fear it wont do. **

_Ce n'est pas l'amour d'un héro, et c'est pourquoi j'ai peur que ça ne te convienne pas_

**And they say that a hero can save us. **

_Et ils disent qu'un héro peut nous sauver.__  
_**Im not gonna stand here and wait. **

_Je ne vais pas rester là et attendre.__  
_**I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.**

_Je m'accrocherais aux ailes des aigles__  
_**Watch as they all fly away. **

_Je les regarderais tous s'envoler au loin_

**And they're watching us**

_Et ils nous regardent__  
_**(Watching Us) **

_(nous regardent)__  
_**As they all fly away**

_Comme ils s'envolent tous au loin_

Le concert dura au moins 1h30. J'attendis à la porte de derrière que les « stars » sortent avec pour compagnie les fans qui voulez voir leur idole. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et laissa passez quatre hommes accompagner de deux gardes du corps. Alors qu'il signer des autographe et prenait quelque photo, je m'avança et prononça le nom de mon colocataire.

-« Naruto… »

Il leva la tête, surpris et je le comprend, et me regarde.

-« Sasuke ?... »

-« … »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

-« Je t'ai suivi tout la journée. »

-« … »

-« Au début, j'ai cru que tu chercher du travail mais de là à penser que tu étais le chanteur d'un groupe. Je n'y aurais même pas songé. »

Ayant attirer l'attention, l'un des membres du groupe s'avança vers Naruto et lui demanda si j'étais une de ces connaissances. Il répondit, et heureusement, favorablement.

-« Bon écoute Sasuke. On va aller chez Kiba pour boire un coup. Tu peux venir si tu veux. On en parlera là-bas. »

-« Hun »

Ils continuèrent à prendre des photos et à donner des autographes. A la fin, les gardes du corps nous emmena dans une voiture qui nous attendez. Elles nous déposa au pied d'un immeuble. Nous montèrent jusqu'au dernière étage en ascenseur. L'immeuble était assez chic et spacieux. Dès que l'on pénétra dans l'appartement, il était tout aussi chic et spacieux. On s'assied tous au salon attendant Kiba, il a dit il me semble, ramenant l'appéro.

-« Donc. Qu'est-ce qui ta pris de me suivre comme ça ? »

-« Tout cette argent m'a intrigué. Mais maintenant je comprends. C'est sûr que faire partie d'un groupe très connu aide. »

-« Ahh… »

-« Tu aurais pu ma le dire quand même. Ça fait quand même un bout de temps qu'on se connait maintenant ! »

-« Quoi ! C'est ma faute maintenant ! Notre groupe est l'un des plus connu au Japon. On passe souvent à la télé, la radio, au journal. Je ne sais pas moi-même comment tu as pu me rater mais tu aurais du toi-même le savoir !C'est pas de ma faute si tu ne fais rien de tes jours ! »

-« Quoi !Tu me cherche Uzuratonkachi ! Il est où le problème si je n'allume la télé que pour regarder princesse Sarah, si je n'écoute principalement que de la musique classique et si les news du journal me sont apporter directement par Shikamaru oralement ! »

-« T'es pas douée, c'est tout ! »

-« Quoi ! »

-« Ah ah, on se calme les gars. C'est pas grave. Au moins tout le monde sais la vérité maintenant, non ? »

-« humf ! »Dis-je en cœur avec Naruto à un des membre du groupe.

-« C'est vrai Naruto. Tu pourrais au moins nous présenter à ton ami ! »dis un autre membre.

-« Mouaiiii. Là-bas sur le fauteuil, calme depuis tout à l'heure, c'est le bassiste du groupe, Neji. »

On se salua d'un signe de tête. Bon, au moins on est sur la même longueur d'onde. Il est plutôt pale de peau, autant que moi et possède des cheveux longs brun attaché en queue de cheval. Il a aussi d'étranges yeux très clairs. On pourrait croire qu'il est aveugle.

-« Celui à qui appartient l'appartement, c'est Kiba, le batteur. »

Kiba était brun et avait des yeux très fins que l'on pourrait les confondre avec les yeux des chiens. Il avait aussi deux marques rouge sur chaque joue.

-« Et enfin, voici Gaara notre guitariste »

Gaara avait aussi l'air d'avoir un tempérament calme. Il était roux et avait les yeux bleus. Un assez beau mélange.

-« Les gars, je vous présente Sasuke Uchiwa, un ami d'enfance. »

On prit donc l'apéro. Je confirmai mes premières impressions. Kiba s'est avéré être un être très bruyant et perturbant. Il faisait vraiment la paire avec Naruto. Et Neji et Gaara était quant à eux, très calme. Naruto fini donc la soirée complétement soul que j'ai dû le « trainer » jusqu'à l'appartement. Il s'installa tous seul dans MON lit puis s'endormi. Il est vraiment irrécupérable. Je pris une douche et alla également me coucher dans MON lit. On ne peut pas dire que cette journée a été ennuyante.

**A suivre**

Note : Pour la chanson, je suis désolé je n'ai pas réussi à la présenter correctement sur fanfiction =.="


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Yuattitude

Titre : Constantine

Genre : Fantastique/Humour

Disclaimer : Ce ne sont pas mes personnages mais ceux de Masashi Kishimoto ^^

Chapitre 5

Le pire ennemi de l'Uchiwa, le soleil. Cet être qui par son seul pouvoir à une influence total sur tout les êtres de la planète. Elle leur dicte leur commencement de journée en les forçant grâce à son pouvoir effrayant et dévastateur. Se ruant malignement entre vos draps, s'installant en vous narguant sur votre visage. Il ne reste plus qu'une seule échappatoire, la couette. D'un geste rapide et vif, il faut effectuer un mouvement permettant de remonter la couette au dessus de son visage, recouvrant par la même la tête. Les rayons ne traversent alors plus et le problème est résolu.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui quelque chose cloche. Le mouvement que mon bras a appris à faire automatiquement depuis ces dernières années à rencontrer un problème d'ordre majeur. Le principal allié est porté disparu ou devrais-je plutôt dire que l'allié à était kidnappé. Une seule personne est capable d'une tel chose. Une personne se trouvant à proximité, autrement dit, NARUTO ! SE BATARD A PRIS MA COUVERTURE !

Le soleil m'énervant par-dessus le marché avec ses rayons, je décide de me lever, de mauvaise humeur.

-«Enlève se sourire, ne crois pas m'avoir vaincu…Tu n'as gagné qu'une bataille mais pas la guerre… »

-« Mmhhh…A qui parles-tu, sasuke… ? »

Entendant cette voix, complice de mon ennemi, je me retournai et lui dit :

-« La prochaine, tu dormiras sur le paillasson. C'est la place des caniches de dormir là-bas. »

-« Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Et puis… »

Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de terminer sa phrase que je tirai la couette du lit. Laissant son corps à demi-nu sur le lit…Tiens, à demi-nu ? Intéressant.

-« Hein ?...Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?...Tu me fais peur sasuke… »

Je m'avançai vers lui, doucement un pas suivi d'un autre. Je m'installai à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Son expression rougissant sous la gêne. Excellent, j'adore ! J'en veux plus.

-« Tu sais j'ai adoré ta prestation, hier… »Lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille. Cette expression est encore meilleur que l'autre, ont dirais qu'il va explosé tellement il rougit.

-« …Mer…ci… »Me dit-il en évitant soigneusement de rencontrer mes yeux.

-« Mais de rien… »Chuchotais-je à l'autre oreille.

L'ambiance tendait Naruto mais moi, elle m'amusé énormément. Elle avait même réussi à me mettre de meilleures humeurs. Mais il fallait encore une fois, cela devient une habitude, que quelque chose viennent perturber ce moment…Une sonnerie de téléphone. Le mien étant sur vibreur, celui-ci ne pouvait être qu'à Naruto. Naruto se « reveillant » de cette situation regarda la table de chevet où se trouver son portable. Je me poussai à contre cœur en me disant qui pouvait être l'autre écervelé (ben oui le premier c'est Naruto) pour venir gâcher ce moment et m'énerver de nouveau ?

Naruto pris donc son portable et répondit :

-« Kiba ? »

Ahhh oui, l'autre écervelé ne peut être que l'autre idiot. Evidemment ! Je vais lui faire sa fête un de ses jours. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

-« QUOI ! Je suis désolé, j'arrive tous de suite ! »Dit-il avant de raccrocher et de se ruer dans la salle de bain. Je le rejoins dans la salle de bain et lui demanda les causes de se raffut.

-« Il se trouve que je suis en retard et que dans 15 minutes je dois être au studio avec le groupe pour un enregistrement ! »

-« Ahhh… »

-« Comment ça ahhh ? »

-« C'est tout ? »

-« C'est tout ? T'as trouver que ça à dire ? »

-« Si c'est que ça le problème. Je peux te déposer en moto si tu veux. J'ai deux casques. »

-« Hein ? C'est vrai, tu peux me déposer ? »

-« Oui, mais à une seul condition. »

-« D'accord, laquelle ? »me demande-t-il.

-« Je reste avec toi le reste de la journée. »

-« Quoi ! Mais pourquoi tu veux rester ? »

-« J'ai pas de boulot et je vais m'ennuyer à la maison. Donc voilà. »

-« …Bon d'accord, mais tu reste juste à côté de moi. Tu ne te promène pas ! »

-« Oui, chéri »dis-je sensuellement le faisant de nouveau rougir.

-« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »fit-il en rougissant. Trop mignon !

-« Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais si tu veux être à l'heure, alors on par dans 5 minutes. »

-« Quoi ! Mais depuis tout à l'heure on ne fait que parler ! »

-« Non…TU ne fais que parler. Moi je me préparer en même temps mais tu n'as rien remarqué. »

-« Ahhhh, tricheur ! »

Nous sortîmes de l'appartement six et non cinq minutes plus tard par ce que monsieur aller partir sans ses chaussure. Je lui donnai un casque et l'invita à monter sur ma moto.

-« Accroche-toi bien à moi, ou tu te perdra en chemin. »Lui dis-je ne prenant ces mains et en les mettant sur mes abdos très bien formé, exprès évidemment.

Nous arrivâmes de justesse au studio. Naruto m'indiqua des raccourcis plus ou moins légaux mais le principal était que nous sommes arrivés à l'heure. Le studio de Naruto se trouver dans un très grand bâtiment d'une trentaine d'étage. Il me fit rentrer et lorsque nous sommes arrivés, il s'excusa auprès su staff. Je saluai poliment en serrant la main aux personnes du staff que Naruto me présenta brièvement. Je saluai aussi les membres du groupe. Naruto entra dans une salle où tout les instruments étais déjà installés. Moi je suivi les membres du staff, qui s'installèrent dans une salle en face avec une vitre les séparant. Celui qui devait être le producteur, demanda à Naruto de faire un première essaie avec leur nouvelle chanson en utilisant un micro pour que eux puissent l'entendre. Naruto acquiesça, regarda chaque membre du groupe puis enfila son casque et s'avança vers le micro. Puis chanta.

If today was your last day-Nickelback 

**My best friend gave me the best advice **

_Mon meilleur ami m'a donné les meilleurs conseils  
_**He said each day's a gift and not a given right **

_Il a dit : "chaque jour est un cadeau et non un droit donné"  
_**Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind**

_Ne néglige aucun détail, laisse tes craintes derrière  
_**And try to take the path less traveled by **

_Et essaie de prendre le chemin le moins fréquenté  
_**That first step you take is the longest stride**

_Cette première étape que tu as passé est le plus grand pas_

**If today was your last day **

_Si aujourd'hui était ton dernier jour  
_**and tomorrow was too late **

_et que demain était trop tard  
_**Could you say goodbye to yesterday? **

_Pourras-tu dire au revoir à hier ?  
_**Would you live each moment like your last? **

_Vivras-tu chaque moment comme si c'était le dernier ?  
_**Leave old pictures in the past **

_Laisseras-tu les vieilles photos dans le passé  
_

**Donate every dime you have? **

_Feras-tu don de tous les centimes que tu possèdes ?  
_**If today was your last day **

_Si aujourd'hui était ton dernier jour_

**Against the grain should be a way of life**

_Le compte à rebours devrait être un mode de vie  
_**What's worth the prize is always worth the fight **_  
Ce qui en vaut la peine vaut la peine de se battre_

**Every second counts 'cause there's no second try **_  
Chaque seconde compte car il n'y pas de deuxième chance_

**So live like you'll never live it twice **

_Alors vis comme si tu ne le revivrais pas une deuxième fois  
_**Don't take the free ride in your own life **

_Ne prends pas le libre cours de ta propre vie_

**If today was your last day **

_Si aujourd'hui était ton dernier jour  
_**and tomorrow was too late **

_et que demain était trop tard  
_**Could you say goodbye to yesterday? **

_Pourras-tu dire au revoir à hier ?  
_**Would you live each moment like your last? **

_Vivras-tu chaque moment comme si c'était le dernier ?  
_**Leave old pictures in the past **

_Laisseras-tu les vieilles photos dans le passé  
_**Donate every dime you have? **

_Feras-tu don de tous les centimes que tu possèdes ?  
_**Would you call old friends you never see? **

_Appelleras-tu de vieux amis que tu n'as jamais vu ?  
_**Reminisce of memories **

_Réminiscence de souvenirs  
_**Would you forgive your enemies? **

_Pardonneras-tu tes ennemis ?  
_**Would you find that one you're dreamin' of? **

_Iras-tu trouver celui dont tu rêves ?  
_**Swear up and down to God above**

_Jureras-tu haut et fort à Dieu  
_**That you finally fall in love **

_Que tu tomberas finalement amoureux  
_**If today was your last day **

_Si aujourd'hui était ton dernier jour_

**If today was your last day**

_Si aujourd'hui était ton dernier jour  
_**Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart? **

_Fabriqueras-tu ta marque de réparation de cœurs brisés ?  
_**You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars**

_Tu sais qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour viser les étoiles  
_

**Regardless of who you are**

_Peu importe qui tu es  
_**So do whatever it takes**

_Donc, fais ce que tu veux  
_**'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life **

_Parce que vous ne pouvez pas revenir à un instant dans cette vie  
_**Let nothin' stand in your way **

_Ne laisse personne se dresser sur ton chemin  
_**Cause the hands of time are never on your side **

_Parce que les aiguilles du temps ne sont jamais de ton côté_

**If today was your last day **

_Si aujourd'hui était ton dernier jour_

**and tomorrow was too late**_  
et que demain était trop tard_

**Could you say goodbye to yesterday? **_  
Pourras-tu dire au revoir à hier ?_

**If today was your last day **

_Si aujourd'hui était ton dernier jour  
_**and tomorrow was too late **

_et que demain était trop tard  
_**Could you say goodbye to yesterday? **

_Pourras-tu dire au revoir à hier ?  
_**Would you live each moment like your last? **

_Vivras-tu chaque moment comme si c'était le dernier ?  
_**Leave old pictures in the past **

_Laisseras-tu les vieilles photos dans le passé  
_**Donate every dime you have? **

_Feras-tu don de tous les centimes que tu possèdes ?  
_**Would you call old friends you never see? **

_Appelleras-tu de vieux amis que tu n'as jamais vu ?  
_**Reminisce of memories **

_Réminiscence de souvenirs  
_**Would you forgive your enemies? **

_Pardonneras-tu tes ennemis ?  
_**Would you find that one you're dreamin' of? **

_Iras-tu trouver celui dont tu rêves ?  
_**Swear up and down to God above **

_Jureras-tu haut et fort à Dieu  
_**That you finally fall in love **

_Que tu tomberas finalement amoureux  
I_**f today was your last day **

_Si aujourd'hui était ton dernier jour__  
_

Naruto m'avait fiér durant toute la chanson et cela n'avait manquer au yeux de personne. Cette chanson…ces paroles…j'ai compris ton message Naruto…Mais je ne peux pas. Toute ces chose comme le bonheur me sont interdite. Je ne peux pas oublier mon passé et encore moins pardonner à Itachi tout ce qu'il a fait. Alors tomber amoureux, jamais je ne le pourrais.

Sasuke sortit de la salle et alla au toilette se rafraichir le visage. Il se regarda et dit :

-« Non…Jamais cela ne me sera possible…parce qu'il y a _ça…_ »

**A suivre**

Note : Bon ben toujours le même problème pour la chanson...


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Yuattitude

Titre : Constantine

Genre : Fantastique/Humour

Disclaimer : Ce ne sont pas mes personnages mais ceux de Masashi Kishimoto ^^

Chapitre 6

L'enregistrement terminait, nous sommes allés à un bar où, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils y étaient habitués et avaient même fait leur début dans ce bar. Nous avons tous pris une bière.

-« Oufff enfin terminé pour l'enregistrement de ce single ! »dit Kiba

-« Tu peux le dire, ç'est trop fatiguant comme truc ! »suivit Naruto

-« Ohhh toi, tu peux parler, Monsieur j'ai failli arrvier en retard parce que j'étais occuper à autre chose ! »

-« Hein !Mais non…c'est pas ça…j'avais oublié de mettre mon réveil… »Répondit-il gêné.

-« Ouaiii, c'est ça…(Jean-eude ?mdr)On y croit tous. »

-« Mais si je te … »

Mais ont fut tous interrompit par un rire à faire froid dans le dos.

-« Au non…c'est pas vrai… »fit Naruto.

Je me retournai en même temps que les autres et vis que la personne en question qui riait sans pouvoir s'arrêter était Gaara ? Oui, moi aussi je suis étonné, même très étonné, que ce gars qui n'esquisse pas la moindre expression puisse rire mais surtout qu'un être encore « humain » puisse en faire un comme ça. Oui, j'ai déjà vérifié, aucune autre personne du groupe n'est un hybride. Mais quand même, sur ce coup là on peut dire qu'il aura réussi à me surprendre. Chose vraiment difficile.

-« Je… »Commença Gaara, tout le bar était dans un silence complet et attendaient la réplique de Gaara.

-« Il… »M'interrogèrent

-« TOUS A COUVERT ! »cria Kiba.

Tous le monde sa cacha, la plupart voulant atteindre les toilettes mais seul les plus proche purent y parvenir. Ne comprenant aucunement la situation, Naruto me tira avec lui se cacher sous le bar.

-« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? » lui chuchotais-je voyant qu'il fallait faire le moins de bruits possible.

-« Et bien, pour t'expliquer la situation en bref, Gaara à une double personnalité. L'un est calme tandis que l'autre est un petit peu… »

-« JE VEUX TOUT BUTER ! »Cria alors une voix que je devinai celle de Gaara. Oui, deviner parce que, Gaara je ne sais même pas si il parle, ben oui parce que là il ne parle pas il cri. Donc je n'ai toujours pas de réponse à ma question.

-« …perturbé. »

Ben tu m'étonne, il est perturbé. Le mec, d'après ce que j'entendais, retourné tout les table et jetait tous se qui lui tombé sous la main. J'entendais des « tout détruire », « tout écrasé », « tout violé ». Ah oui, même que lorsqu'il à dit violé, plusieurs personne avait frissonné ? Naruto m'a chuchoté à l'oreille que c'est personne était des « victimes » de la crise de « Dark Gaara » comme il l'appelle.

-« Bon ben, c'est bien tout ça mais qu'es ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On ne vas tout de même pas attendre que méchant Gaara finissent sa petite crise ? »demandais-je, ben oui c'est que je suis pas venu pour voir la crise de Gaara moi ? Au début c'était plutôt intéressant mais maintenant, ça me soule vachement. Il y a ma bière qui m'attend quoi.

-« Et bien, il n'y a qu'une façon de le calmé. Il faut l'embrassé. »me répondit Naruto

-« L'embrassé ? »

-« Oui, avant Gaara vivait avec sa grande sœur mais depuis récemment, elle occupe un poste important qui ne lui permet plus de ce déplacé. Gaara et elle étaient très proches et depuis il fait des crises parce qu'il est en manque « d'amour » pour ainsi dire alors il faut le lui rappeler et pour l'instant la méthode la plus efficace est de l'embrasser.

C'est quoi cette merde encore…Fallait que ça tombe sur moi. Un Uchiwa doit garder son calme, c'est ce que rappel la règle n°4. Mais c'est qu'à la fin de cette crise, on aura des choses à ce dire !...ZEEEEEeeeeennnn…..

-« Mais sa sœur ne peut pas venir le voir de temps en temps ?Merde ! »

-« Non, sa sœur est Miko, elle est obligé de rester au temple et en plus depuis qu'il a su que sa sœur s'étais trouver un petit ami, ces crises sont encore plus violente. »

Oulaaa, sa sens le roussi, ne me dîtes pas que c'est _elle_ sa sœur !

-« Sa sœur, elle s'appelle comment ? »

-« Elle s'appelle Temari, c'est vrai que tu avais eu une mission là-bas. Tu la connais peut-être. »

Alors là, si je la connais ! Et en plus le dit petit ami n'est autre que mon assistant. Mais bon, je préfère ne pas lui dire. Et il fallait que lemonde soit aussi petit !

-« Oui, j'ai eu l'occasion de la voir mais sans plus. »

-« Ah d'accord. »

-« Bon, j'arrive »dit-il en commençant à ce lever.

Je l'arrête et lui demande où il compter aller.

-« Et bien je vais arrêter Gaara. »me dit-il le plus simplement possible.

-« C'est toujours moi qui le fait donc sa ne me fait plus rien »continue-t-il.

Je le regarde alors partir, en le fixant. Il va vraiment le faire ? Non, il doit blaguer ! Des que je le taquine un peu, il rougit et est géné comme une petite pucelle alors qu'il dise le plus simplement du monde embrasser quelqu'un ? Réveillez-moi si je dors !

Naruto s'approche de Gaara et le retourna par l'épaule. Gaara se retourna pour regarder Naruto tendis que celui-ci s'approcher des lèvres de Gaara. De plus en plus proche, presque à se froller mais je…

-« Stop ! »Criais-je.

-« Tu manque d'amour et voilà que tu en profite et fais le méchant garçon ? Ne trouves-tu pas tout cela exagérer ! »Lui dis-je en m'approchant également de lui sous son regard énerver près à me bondir dessus on dirait presque un animal ! Enfin moi je préfère mon animal domestique !

-« JE VAIS TE BUTTER ! »cria-t-il encore une fois. Il me soule à crier comme ça !

-« Bon écoute, si tu manque tant que ça d'amour on peut vite y remédier. Je vais te présentais à ton nouveau meilleur ami, le sol. Tu verras se serra fusionnelle entre vous. »

-« JE…JE VAIS TE TUER, TE TUER, TE TUER ! »

-« Bon puisqu'on est obligé dans arriver à ce point là… »J'aurais essayé mais bon…

Je pris le bras droit de Gaara et le retourna par la même, forçant son corps à se retourner.

-« Je te le repropose une dernière fois, sois gentil, ferma ta gueule et t'arrête se délire. »

-« NON ! COMMENT OSE-TU ME PARLER AINSI ! FAIBLE CREATURE ! »me fit-til en en me regardant dans les yeux et c'est là que je l'ai vu…Ce n'est pas possible, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que se délire. Je me retourne et questionne Naruto.

-« Tu peux m'expliquer ? »lui demandais-je.

-« Ahhhh…Tu l'as remarqué ? »dit-til en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

-« Enfin… En même temps je savais que je ne pourrais pas te le cacher indefiniment. »

-« On a à se parler tous les deux. »

Je me retourna de nouveau vers Gaara et lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille :

-« Alors, c'est comme ça ? »Je pris alors mon pouce et lui fit un signe de croix sur le front, se qui le calma tout de suite. Laissant son corps inerte au sol, je me leva et rejoignit Naruto en le tirant par le bras en dehors du bar, pendant que les autre personne prirent le corps de Gaara et l'emmenèrent s'allonger sur une banquette. Arriver dehors, je pris Naruto et le plaqua contre le mur.

-« Alors maintenant, explique-toi ! »

-« Calme-toi déjà, sinon on ne va pas y arriver… »

Je me dégageai et m'installa sur le rebord du trottoir en prenant par la même une cigarette.

-« O.K., alors vas-y… dis-je en allumant ma cigarette.

…explique-moi pourquoi il possède la même présence que l'autre connard de Kyuubi alors qu'il n'est pas un hybride? »

Naruto vint s'installer à côté de moi.

-« C'est tu comment est composé le « siège » en Enfer ? »

-« Et bien, il me semble que Kyuubi les gouverne et tout juste en dessous de lui se situe les anges démoniaques, à savoir les shinigami. Puis vient les levels, evidemment. »

-« C'est à peu près ça. »

-« Comment ça, à peu près ? »

-« Disons plutôt qu'en Enfer, on distingue 9 grandes forces dont Kyuubi. Les autres ont étaient nommés shinigami mais ils ont presque autant de force que Kyuubi et pour dire vrai, ils sont de la même famille. »

-« Non…pas possible, alors Kyuu kyuu à une petite famille. Comme je suis pressé de les rencontrer et de les butter ! »

-« Ils se nomment comme les numéros ces bouffons en plus, ils auraient plus trouvé plus original ! Le premier s'appelle Ichibi sa forme est un tanuki, il aime s'amuser à effrayer les humain à se que l'on dit. Le deuxième Nibi est un chat, à la fois sage et rusé, il est d'un bon conseil pour les Enfers. Le troisième Sanbi est une tortue et il n'a pas de caractéristique spécifique. Le quatrième Yonbi est une chimère un croisé du coq et d'un serpent…en plus d'être moche il est une sorte de dr jeckyll and hyll. Enfin, le Gobi lui on n'a pas vraiment de description, c'est juste une entité qui est spécialisé dans le métier de shinigami, il kiffe sont métier. Le Rokubi, sous la forme d'une belette. On dit qu'il a un malin plaisir à torturer ses « clients » avant de leur donner la mort…Ensuite le Shichibi, sous la forme d'un blaireau mais il est plus comparé à un caméléon puisqu'il peut prendre n'importe quelle forme. Et le dernier avant Kyuubi est le Hachibi, sous la forme d'un taureau, le petit violent de groupe. Kyuubi est le dernier du groupe, sous la forme du renard, à la foi fort et rusé, il est le parfait chef des huit bijuus. Mais ça je pense que tu le sais. »

-« …C'est bien de me raconter tous ça mais quel est le lien des bijuus et de Gaara ? »

-« Il y a maintenant 21 ans exactement, l'un des bujuus commis une erreur. »

-« Ben tiens…Qu'est-ce qu'il à fais ? Il a oublié de mettre son réveil comme quelqu'un que je connais ? »

-« Ah ah très marrant…Non, il n'a pas oublié de mettre son réveil. Il est tombé amoureux d'une de ces victimes et celle-ci est tombée enceinte. »

-« Tu me raconte quoi comme blague, là ! Un démon tombant amoureux ? »

-« Je ne blague pas…Mais étant donner que l'espace temps entre la Terre et les Enfers est différent, ce n'est que très longtemps plus tard que Kyuubi se rendis compte de l'erreur du Bijuu. Il empressa donc un autre bijuu de terminer le travail. Cependant, ce que Kyuubi n'avait pas prévu était que cette femme avait mis au monde un enfant et que celui-ci était mi-démon. »

-« Tu veux dire que… »

-« Oui. C'est exactement ça. Le Bijuu ayant commis cette erreur est Ichibi. »

-« Donc ce qui veut dire que cet enfant mi-démon est… »

-« Gaara. »

-« Donc c'est crise ne sont pas dû au manque « d'amour » ? »

-« Non, c'est sont côté démoniaque qui prend le dessus de temps en temps »

-« Et donc, si tu « l'embrasse »… »

-« …C'est pour calmer ces ardeurs avec mon pouvoir. C'est tout. »

-« Hum… pff c'était que ça. Mais il va le payer quand même ce mi-démon de mais deux…Mais il y a quelque chose qui est bizarre. »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Comment peut-il avoir une sœur si sa mère est morte. Ichibi aurait eu un autre enfant mi-démon ? »Ne me dite pas qu'il commence une invasion parce que moi je vais tous les renvoyer chez eux ! »

-« Non, ils se sont rencontraient à l'orphelinat. Temari à aussi perdu ces parents jeunes. »

-« Hum. »

-« Voilà ! »

-« Quoi… »

-« Le retour du « Hum », l'unique syllabe se trouvant dans le dictionnaire de l'Uchiwa. »

Recification. D'autres mots se trouvent dans le dictionnaire de l'Uchiwa et l'une des règles importante, à savoir la n°8, « En première page de ton dictionnaire, tu trouvera le « Hum » légendaire de l'Uchiwa ».

-« Pff »à tiens, j'ai une autre syllabe.

-« Ahhh tu m'énerve avec tes syllabes, j'abandonne. »

-« Humf. »

-« Pour Gaara, pourquoi ne pas l'exorciser ? »

-« Non ! on ne peut pas ! Gaara n'est pas comme les démons que tu as l'habitude d'exorciser. Là, se n'est pas un démon qui as pris posséssion de sont corps ! C'est « lui » qui est à moitié demon. Si tu l'exorcise, tu risque d'envoyer Gaara en Enfer ! Et je ne veux pas prendre se risque ! »

-« Très bien, je ne ferais rien. Mais sache que cette situation ne restera pas comme cela indéfiniment et il faut que tu sois préparé à toutes les éventualités. »

-« Je sais. »

-« T'en mieux si tu le sais…

Je me leva pour m'apprêtais à descendre.

…Je pense que l'on devrait y retournai, ils vont être persuader sinon que l'on fait ceux-ci et cela… »lui dis-je avec un petit regard coquin pour pimenter l'affaire.

-« N'im…n'importe quoi ! »

-« Moi ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais… »

-« QUOI !Mais c'est pas vrai ! »

-« Le mensonge peut devenir vrai, tu sais. »

Sur cette conversation, on repartit dans le bar et on arriva pile au moment où Gaara se réveiller.

-« Ahhhh. J'ai encore mal à la tête…

Puis il regarda autour de lui.

…Mais qui a fait autant de bordel ?...C'est pas possible comment les gens sont violent… »

Je m'approcha de Naruto et lui chuchota :

-« C'est quoi encore se délire… »

-« Heu…Et bien en faite on lui à rien dit. On lui dit juste qu'il est tombé dans les pommes. »

Ahhh, mais dans quelle merde je suis encore tombé !

**A suivre**


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Yuattitude

Titre : Constantine

Genre : Fantastique/Humour

Disclaimer : Ce ne sont pas mes personnages mais ceux de Masashi Kishimoto ^^

Chapitre 7

Après une soirée bien arrosée, je me réveillai avec un énorme mal de crâne. Ouvrant doucement mes yeux, rencontrant la lumière du soleil. Jamais, au grand jamais je ne pourrai m'entendre avec le soleil. J'aime dormir et j'aime le noir, moi. Je me redressai, aussi doucement, et me senti bloqué par un poids, enfin je dirai même plusieurs poids. Je redressai ma tête et vit Naruto à ma droite dormant sur mon bras. Alors il a fini par craquer ? C'est pas trop tôt, enfin j'ai gagné. Règle n°9 de l'Uchiwa. N'oubli jamais, qu'importe le temps, « You are the winner » (Tu es le vainqueur). Mais comme je m'en était redu compte peux de temps avant, Naruto n'est pas le seul poids. Donc je regarde à ma gauche et là, mon cerveau connu pour la première fois un retard. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore ? Et oui, sur ma gauche se trouvait Gaara tenant fermement mon bras. Mais, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, plusieurs poids me gênait. Donc je regardai à mes jambes et vit Kiba qui dormait avec mes jambes. Mais qu'est –ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment « j »'ai pu finir en poupée Barbie ? Je me souvins alors qu'il manquait une personne du groupe, Neji. Je le cherchai des yeux et vit que lui avait eu droit au luxe de dormir sur mon canapé. Attendez…mon canapé ? Je regardai autour de moi et remarqua qu'en plus de ressemblé étrangement à mon canapé, la pièce ressemblé étrangement à mon salon et l'emplacement à mon appart'… Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme bordel dans mon appart' ! Des bouteilles partout, des cendriers rempli de cigarettes par terre, mes dvd de princesse Sarah sorti ? Alors là, la guerre était déclarée.

Je me dégageai habilement sans réveillait aucun des trois. Certes c'était dangereux mais j'ai réussi. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et rempli un sceau d'eau. Je me redirigeai dans le salon avec le sceau d'eau. Je le posa par terre et rapprocha les trois abruti ensemble. Aucun des trois ne se réveilla. Bon, s'était leur seul moyen d'y réchapper mais bon.

-« Sasuke ?... »Demanda une voix derrière moi. Je me retournai et vit qu'il s'agissait de Neji.

-« Hum, Neji… »

Il regarda les trois idiots que j'avais rassemblés et le sceau d'eau juste à côté. Il fit un léger sourire et me dit :

-« Non, rien. Je vais me laver.» Il se leva et alla en direction de la salle de bain.

Je l'adore se mec. Il ne dit pas de chose superflu, juste se qu'il faut dire. Les gens devraient prendre exemple. Je pris le sceau d'eau et la jeta d'un coup sur les trois idiots qui sursautèrent.

-« Hun ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »Cria Naruto.

-« Un incendie ! »cria Kiba.

-« … »fit Gaara, enfin au moins j'ai appris la veille qu'il parlait. Bien qu'il ait eu la réaction la moins intéressante des trois.

-« Ça y est vous êtes réveillait ? »Leur demandais-je.

-« Sasuke ? »fit Naruto.

-« Non, c'est ton trou du cul qui te parle, dobe. »

-« Pfff »

-« Bref levez-vous. Vous allez me nettoyer tout se bordel, O.K. ? »

-« Quoi ! »criaient Naruto et Kiba.

-« Et sans discution ! »

-« Pfff… »

Ils se levèrent tous les trois et commencèrent le grand nettoyage lorsque la porte se mit à sonner.

-« Je vais ouvrir ! »Dire en cœur Naruto et Kiba.

-« Non, j'y vais. Allez retourner nettoyer. Ne croyez pas pouvoir vous enfuir maintenant ! »

-« Mince rater »entendais-je murmurai dans mon dos.

J'alla donc ouvrir la porte et vit que c'était Shikamaru.

-« Et bien tiens, Shikamaru, tu tombe au bon moment. »

-« Hein ? »fit-il en entrant dans l'appart'.

Il regarda le salon et fit :

-« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

-« Et bien, Shikamaru, tu vas nous aider à tout ranger, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il me regarda et dit, timidement :

-« Je crois que j'ai quelque courses à faire. »

Je me mis devant la porte et fit :

-« Non, tu vas nous aider, Shikamaru. Personne ne sortira de cet appartement sans que tout soit rangé ! »

-« Quoi ! Galère ! »Fit Shikamaru.

Puis Naruto et Kiba prirent Shikamaru par les épaule de chaque côté et dirent :

-« Bienvenu au club. »

-« Mais vous êtes qui vous ? »

-« Moi c'est Naruto, un ami d'enfance de Sasuke. Mais je pense que l'on s'est déjà rencontrer.»

-« Et moi c'est Kiba, un ami de Naruto. »

-« Moi je suis Shikamaru, l'assistant de Sasuke. »

-« Assistant ? »demanda Kiba.

-« Oui, je t'avais dit que Sasuke était exorciste, tu te rappel ? »répondit Naruto.

-« Ah, oui c'est vrai. O.K., donc enchanté en tout cas Shikamaru. »

-« Moi, de même. »

Nous réussîmes à rendre son apparence normal au bout de 2 longues heures de nettoyage intensif. Puis un par un nous sommes allés dans la salle de bain. A la fin, nous étions tous au salon sur le canapé ou au sol, exténuer en train de parler puis d'un coup, Naruto se leva et se dirigea dans la chambre où il avait installé tout ces affaires. Il revint avec une guitare acoustique à la main.

-« Vous vous rappeler les gars de cette chanson que je n'arriver pas à terminer ? Et bien, là j'ai énormément d'inspiration. »

-« Ouaii, vas-y ! »cria Kiba qui aller commençait à sauter sur le canapé et qui se calma sous mon regard. Règle n°10 de l'Uchiwa, parle avec tes yeux pour mieux te faire comprendre.

Naruto fit quelques accords pour s'échauffer et au bout d'un moment, prit son inspiration et chanta.

Nickelback-Never gonna be alone

**Time, is going by, so much faster than I,**

_Le temps, passe, si vite que je,_  
**And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you.**

_Et je commence à regretter de ne pas passer tout mon temps avec toi_  
**Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside**,

_Maintenant je, me demande pourquoi, j'ai gardé ca refoulé à l'intérieur de moi,_  
**So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you.**

_Alors je commence à regretter de ne pas dépenser tout ca avec toi_  
**So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...**

_Alors si je ne l'ai pas déjà fait, laisse-moi te faire savoir que... . ._

**Never Gonna Be Alone!**

_Tu ne seras jamais seule !_  
**From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,**

_A partir de ce jour, si jamais tu te sens allez_  
**I won't let you fall...**

**Never Gonna Be Alone!**

_Tu ne seras jamais seule !_  
**I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**

_Je te porterai jusqu'à ce que la blessure s'en aille_

**And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,**

_Et maintenant, aussi longtemps que je le puisse, je m'accroche à deux mains_

**'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,**

_Parceque depuis toujours je crois que je n'ai besoin de rien sauf de toi_  
**So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...**  
_Alors si je ne l'ai pas déjà fait, laisse-moi te faire savoir que... . ._

**Never Gonna Be Alone!**

_Tu ne seras jamais seule !_  
**From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,**

_A partir de ce jour, si jamais tu te sens allez_  
**I won't let you fall...**

_Je ne te laisserai pas tomber... ._  
**When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.**

_Quand tout l'espoir est parti, je sais que tu pourras continuer_  
**We're gonna see the world out,**

_Nous allons voir le monde à l'extérieur_

**I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**

_Je te porterai jusqu'à ce que la blessure s'en aille_

**You've gotta live every single day,**

_Tu dois vivre chaque jour_  
**Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?**

_Comme si c'était le dernier, qu'est ce qui se passera si demain ne vient pas ?_  
**Don't let it slip away,**

_Ne les laisse pas s'esquiver_  
**Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.**

_Cela pourrait être notre unique, tu sais ce n'est seulement qu'un commencement_

**Every single day,**

_Chaque journée_

**Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?**

_C'est peut-être notre dernière, qu'est ce qui se passera si demain ne vient pas ?_

**Tomorrow never comes...**

_Demain ne viendra pas..._  
**Time, is going by, so much faster than I,**

_Le temps, passe, si vite que je,_  
**And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.**

_Et je commence à regretter de ne pas tout te dire_

**Never Gonna Be Alone!**

_Tu ne seras jamais seule !_  
**From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,**

_A partir de ce jour, si jamais tu te sens allez_  
**I won't let you fall...**

_Je ne te laisserai pas tomber... ._

**When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.**

_Quand tout l'espoir est parti, je sais que tu pourras continuer_  
**We're gonna see the world out,**

_Nous allons voir le monde à l'extérieur_  
**I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.**

_Je te porterai jusqu'à ce que la blessure s'en aille_

**I'm gonna be there always,**

_Je serai toujours là,_  
**I won't be missing a word all day,**

_Je ne manquerai pas un seul mot de chaque jour_  
**I'm gonna be there always,**

_Je serai toujours là_  
**I won't be missing a word all day**

_Je ne manquerai pas un seul mot de chaque jour_

La chanson terminait laissa place à un silence. Tout le monde fut subjuguer par la chanson. Puis revenant sur terre, l'autre idiot cassa l'ambiance.

-« Troooooooop bien, la chanson ! J'adore. Et avec le reste des instrus, la chanson va être encore meilleure ! »

-« Ahhh, vous aimez ? »

-« Franchement, les paroles, la mélodie, il n'y a rien à dire. »fit Gaara.

-« Hum »fit Neji qui fit son approbation à son tour.

-« Tu vois ! La prochaine que l'on ira au studio on essayera la chanson ! »

-« Ouaii ! » fit Naruto.

-« Moi je dis il faut fêtait ça ! »cria Kiba.

-« Ouaiii »suivit alors Naruto.

-« Quoi ! Vous compter faire une fête à chaque petit événement ? Et en plus chez moi ! »

-« Ah la la Sasuke, tu es trop stricte envers toi-même. Vie la vie au présent, apprécie chaque instant comme si s'était le dernier. On ne s'est jamais se qu'il peut se passer demain… »

-« … »

-« Alors, champagne ! »cria Naruto.

Je me suis fais avoir…Enfin, de temps en temps.

-« Mouha ha ha ha ha »

Ce rire… Non, on ne va pas remettre ça encore ? Je me retourne suivi de tous les autres.

-« Je… »

-« Tous aux abri, Dark Gaara, le retour ! »cria Kiba.

-« 'Tin… »Mais juste au moment où j'allais aller me cacher, on m'arrêta par mon bras. Je me retrounai et vit que c'est Gaara qui m'avait arrêté.

-« Sasuke, Je… »

Et merde, Dark Gaara à bout portant ça doit être hyper dangereux et il veut surement se venger de la dernière fois.

-« Bon, pas le choix »Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui faire un signe de croix sur le front, une chose me déstabilisa et m'arrêta net.

-« Je t'aime, Sasuke ! Domine-moi encore une fois ! »

-Quoi...

Tout le monde c'était arrêter puis explosèrent de rire.

-« Il n'y a pas de quoi rire ! »Criais-je mais juste à la fin de ma phrase, un texture douce et molle se trouvait sur mes lèvres. Non, c'est pas vrai…Là, c'est décider, laissez-moi reposer en paix alors que ces idiots rigole.

Alors que je me trouvais au sol, j'entendis uniquement la voix de Shikamaru faisant un « Galère », Naruto se demandant si j'allais bien et Kiba aussi par terre mais à cause d'un fou rire. Et la cerise sur le gâteau :

-« Ça va aller Sasu-chan, je suis là »fit Gaara en me ré-embrassant.

Ahhh, je veux dormir dans un sommeil éternel…Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire !

**A suivre**

Note : Bon ben...voilà mdr


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Yuattitude

Titre : Constantine

Genre : Fantastique/Humour

Disclaimer : Ce ne sont pas mes personnages mais ceux de Masashi Kishimoto ^^

Chapitre 8

La fête dura toute la journée et m'épuisa complètement. Ils partirent tous ensemble vers 17 heures me laissant seul avec Naruto. J'ai quand même réussi à leurs faires tout ranger juste avant de partir. Conclusion, mon appartement n'a jamais était aussi propre. J'allai dans la salle de bain et pris un bon bain bien mériter. Fermant les yeux, ne faisant qu'apprécier le moment. Ahhh, rien ne vaut, enfin si…hi hi hi, un bon bain d'eau chaude. J'en sorti au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de la salle de bain, une serviette entourant ma taille. Je vis Naruto, installer sur le canapé, regardant la télé qui me matait de haut en bas lorsque je sorti. Des gouttes ruisselaient sur mon corps, tombant de mes cheveux sur ma nuque pour entamer une décente infernal le long de mon corps. Ma serviette cachant le plus intéressant mais le reste suffit amplement à faire complètement rougir Naruto. Tout sourire, je m'avançai vers Naruto et le pris par le bras. Je l'emmenai ensuite dans ma chambre et le jeta sur mon lit.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sasuke »me dit-il avec sa petite voix timide, continuant à me regarder, tout en rougissant. J'adore !

Je me dispense de lui répondre, préférant le faire par mon langage préférer, celui du corps. Je m'avançais vers lui, me mettant à quatre pattes sur lui. Je continu à le regarder, de mes yeux sournois et malin le déstabilisant toujours un peu plus à chaque seconde.

-« Non, mais sérieux, tu me fais peur là, Sasuke. »

Ahhh, je n'en peu plus…

-« Tout à l'heure, j'ai vu ton regard quand Gaara m'a embrassé… »Ceci est bien sur un mensonge. J'étais trop choqué pour pouvoir voir quoi que se soit.

-« …Je…je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… »Me dit-il en détournant son regard.

Pas possible, ne me dite pas qu'en plus, c'est vrai !

-« Ce regard…Etais-tu jaloux ? »

-« N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi j'aurais été jaloux ! »me cria-t-il nerveusement.

-« Peut-être parce que tu m'aime ! »Dis-je en étant très fière. Et oui, j'ai énormément de succès, il faut dire.

-« … »

Je le regardai et vis qu'il ne répondait pas. Qu'il détourna juste sont regard et que ces joues étaient très rouge. Oh laaaa, je voulais le taquinais comme d'hab moi, mais dans qu'elle situation on a atterris ?

-« …Ne me dit pas que tu es sérieusement amoureux de moi ? »

-« … »

-« … »

-« Tu vois, il est là ton problème ! Tu aimes t'amuser avec mes sentiments mais quand est-il des tiens ? »

-« … »

-« …C'est bien ce que je me disais…Tu n'es même pas capable de me répondre. De toute façon, s'il y a bien une chose qui t'intéresse réellement, c'est ton frère ! »

-« Naruto ! »

-« Mais c'est la vérité ! Et dit moi une chose ! Quand tu auras obtenu ta vengeance, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu n'auras plus rien ! Parce que tu abandonne tout au nom de ta putain de vengeance de merde ! »

-« Naruto…

Je l'attrapai par la gorge et lui dis :

…Tu dis encore un mot et je te renvoi pleurai auprès de ton père… »

-« Humff, je n'ai pas peur. Tu peux me faire ce que tu veux, me battre à mort, me torturer ou même me violer mais toi comme moi savons que ce que je dis n'est que la vérité. »

Je le lâchai et me dirigea vers la salle de bain. Je pris les premiers vêtements me tombant sous la main, les mis. Prenant ma veste en cuir à l'entrée, je sorti directement en prenant ma moto pour faire un tour histoire de souffler un peu.

Je conduisis à 250 km/h et au bout d'une bonne heure, j'allai jusqu'à plus haute colline de la ville. La vue y est magnifique. Arrêtant ma moto, je descendis de celle-ci et m'assied sur l'herbe. Il faisait maintenant nuit noir et on y apercevait déjà les étoiles. Sur cette vu, on y voyait l'ensemble de la ville et avec les lumières qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres, cela donnait un très beau paysage. Je regardais le ciel puis pris une cigarette et l'alluma. Je repensai alors aux paroles de Naruto.

_-« Tu vois, il est là ton problème ! Tu aimes t'amuser avec mes sentiments mais quand est-il des tiens ? »_

_-« … »_

_-« …C'est bien ce que je me disais…Tu n'es même pas capable de me répondre. De toute façon, s'il y a bien une chose qui t'intéresse réellement, c'est ton frère ! »_

_-« Naruto ! »_

_-« Mais c'est la vérité ! Et dit moi une chose ! Quand tu auras obtenu ta vengeance, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu n'auras plus rien ! Parce que tu abandonne tout au nom de ta putain de vengeance de merde ! »_

-« Putain… »Me dis-je en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

Mes sentiments…Moi-même je ne sais pas ce que je veux…Et puis, certes ma priorité est ma vengeance et ou est le problème ? Même si ma vie passe après, je ne peux laisser la mort de ma famille rester impuni ! Il ne peut pas comprendre ça !

Je n'ai pas le temps de pensé à des futilités comme l'amour bien que j'aimerai savoir se que c'est que de tomber amoureux…de partager sa vie avec cette personne…tout se genre de chose.

_-« Tu aimes t'amuser avec mes sentiments mais quand est-il des tiens ? »_

Mais qu'est-ce que je ressens pour Naruto ?

Et bien, il est mon ami d'enfance que j'ai dépanné pour un certain temps. Il est aussi idiot et j'aime beaucoup le taquiné pour voir ces réaction tout aussi amusante les unes que les autre… Mais il est aussi très irresponsable ! Non mais c'est vrai ! Quelle idée d'embrassé Gaara. Il y avait d'autre moyen que celui-là ! Où même, il aurait pu me prévenir, moi j'aurais trouvé une solution au problème et…Pourquoi je m'emballe comme ça ? Naruto devait faire attention à ne pas dévoiler son secret, donc c'est normal qu'il est fait ça…

_-« Es-tu jaloux ? »_

Jaloux ? Pourquoi je serai jaloux ? Naruto est pour moi...

_-« Alors ? Qu'est-il pour toi ? »_

Je…

_-« Pourquoi régis-tu comme ça ? »_

Je réagis comme ça parce que…

_-« Parce que quoi ? »_

Parce que je dois surveiller tout ces hybrides et que Naruto est l'ange Gabrielle dont je le surveille plus.

_-« Tu fuis… »_

Je ne fuis pas !

_-« Pourquoi fuis-tu ? »_

J'ai dit que je ne fuyais pas ! Merde !

Je pris une nouvelle cigarette et l'alluma.

_-« Dans ce cas pourquoi t'énerves-tu ? »_

Ce quiproquo me soule à un point…

_-« Donc tu vas encore fuir, encore abandonner ? »_

…

_-« Quand tu auras obtenu ta vengeance, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu n'auras plus rien ! Parce que tu abandonne tout au nom de ta putain de vengeance de merde ! »_

Je…

_-« Quelles sont tes véritables sentiments ?_ _»_

Je ne peux pas. Il risque d'être mêler à une histoire qui ne le concerne pas.

_-« Et si il part ? Il ne restera pas indéfiniment à tes côtés. Il partira, et tu seras seul. Seul avec ta vengeance égoïste… Tu finira seul, Sasuke.»_

N'importe quoi, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de rester chez moi en attendant que son père revienne et puis…

_-« As-tu oublié ces paroles ? »_

Quelles paroles ?

-« **Tomorrow never comes...**

_Demain ne viendra pas..._  
**Time, is going by, so much faster than I,**

_Le temps, passe, si vite que je,_  
**And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.**

_Et je commence à regretter de ne pas tout te dire_

_N'est-ce pas ce qu'il avait dit ? »_

Quoi ! Je me levai d'un bond et sauta sur ma moto. Je roulai le plus vite possible pour rejoindre mon appartement. Prenant quelque raccourci pas tous legaux.

Non, ça doit-être une blague. Et puis pourquoi je m'inquiète comme ça, ce n'est qu'une chanson après tout.

Arriver devant l'appartement, je gara rapidement ma moto et monta trois marche par trois pour arriver jusque devant ma porte. Je pris mes clés et ouvrit la porte.

-« Naruto ! J'ai enfin compris ! Je t'aime ! Alors ne me quitte pas ! »

Mais je n'entendis aucune réponse. Je m'empressai d'aller dans la chambre de Naruto et vit que toutes ces affaires avaient était là. Je m'assied sur lit à Naruto.

-« Ouff, il m'a fait peur cet idiot…Et en plus, avoir crié ça… »

Je soupirai de soulagement lorsque j'aperçu une enveloppe sur le lit à Naruto. Je la pris et vit qu'elle mettait adresser. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Je l'ouvris et la lus.

_Chère Sasuke, quoi que ça fait peut-être trop, _

_Je te laisse ce message pour te dire un adieu que je n'ai pas pu te dire en face. A l'heure qu'il est je dois déjà être très loin. _

_Le paradis m'a rappelé et a demandé ma présence en haut. Une guerre est sur le point d'éclater entre le Paradis et les Enfers. _

_Je suis désolé de ne rien t'avoir dis. J'ai essayé à plusieurs reprise mis je n'y suis pas arrivé. Pardonne-moi. Tu te demande surement pourquoi ceci n'est pas un au revoir habituel ? Et bien, même si le Paradis gagne, ma présence va devenir indispensable là-haut. Donc nous ne nous reverrons surement plus jamais._

_Je regrette mes paroles de tout à l'heure. Je peux comprendre ton désir de vengeance. Mais à cause de celle-ci, ne rate pas ta vie. Sinon, ton frère aura vraiment le droit de dire qu'il t'a vaincu. Et ce n'est pas le cas n'est-ce pas. _

_En ce qui concerne mes sentiments, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter d'un homo comme moi maintenant… _

_Je te souhait d'avoir une très longue vie, mon père et moi allons plaider t cause pour ton entrée au Paradis mais même là nous ne nous reverrons pas. L'accès des hauts anges est interdit aux âmes défuntes. _

_Tu vas me manquer, Baka._

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Mais qu'est-ce que tu me raconte… Il est où ton « c'étais une blague, t'y as cru ? ». Hein ? Naruto.

Je me ruai sur la porte et l'ouvrit. Je rentrai alors en collision avec un blond. Je l'attrapai et lui dit :

-« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…alors ne me fais plus jamais une frayeur pareille ! »

-« …Heu…je suis touché par tes sentiments mais… »

Je regardai la personne qui me parler et vit qu'il s'agissait de Minato à savoir « Dieu », le père de Naruto.

-« Minato-san, je suis désolé. Je pensé que c'étais… »

-« Naruto, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« …Rendez-le-moi… »

-« ? »

-« RENDEZ-MOI NARUTO ! »Dis-je en attrapant Minato par son col.

-« …Si tu dis ça, c'est qu'il n'est pas non plus ici ?... »

-« …Quoi ?...Que voulez-vous dire ? »

-« En effet, comme tu à l'air d'être au courant, Naruto devait venir au Paradis aujourd'hui… »

-« Il est ou alors ? »

-« Si il n'est pas ici ni au Paradis, alors… »

-« Quoi !»

-« …Je crains que des démons les intercepter… »

-« Vous blaguez n'est-ce pas… »

-« Non…il ne blague pas… »Fit une voix juste derrière moi que je reconnu immédiatement.

-« Que fais-tu ici ? Qu'as-tu fait de Naruto ? »

-« Nous le retenons prisonniers en Enfers. Nous avons essayé de parler avec lui mais il ne veut pas donc on essaye de forcer un peu les choses mais ça ne change que très peu… »

-« Qu'as-tu fais de mon fils, démons ! »cria Minato.

-« Ohhh, si je m'attendais à voir ici le très puissant Dieu… »

-« Sale… »Mais je l'arrêtai d'un geste de la main.

-« Que veux-tu ? »

-« …Ramenez-moi le globe. Je vous attendrai en Enfer au château du Gobi… »

-« Très bien… »Sur ces mots, je me ruai sur lui et lui jeta de l'eau bénite.

Mais la vision commença à se dissiper… Une illusion…

-« Voyons, c'est comme ça que l'on dit au revoir à son grand frère ? »

-« Je ne te considère plus comme mon frère depuis que tu as sauvagement tué notre clan, Itachi ! »

-« Humm, enfin pour moi c'est du passé donc à tout à l'heure, petit frère… »

Après qu'Itachi est totalement disparu, j'allai directement dans la salle de bain et mis l'eau chaud à couler dans la baignoire.

-« Que vas-tu faire ? »Me demanda Minato.

-« N'est-ce pas évident ? Je vais en Enfer, chercher Naruto… »

-« Dans ce cas, viens avec moi. Je vais t'aider mais il faut d'abord aller au Paradis… »

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux puis lui dit :

-« Très bien mais dépêchons-nous, le temps nous est compter… »dis-je.

-« Oui…tu as raison. »

Sur ces mots, Minato me pris par le cou, m'enfonça la tête dans l'eau. Je me débattis mais Minato était beaucoup plus fort. Sentant l'air me manquer, mes forces commencèrent à me quitter. Puis ma vu se troubla, pour se refermer doucement, très doucement pour ne laisser place qu'au noir le plus complet, à l'obscurité.

-« Désolé, Sasuke. Mais, il le fallait… »

**A suivre**

Note : Et oui...ça devient serieux...


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Yuattitude

Titre : Constantine

Genre : Fantastique/Humour

Disclaimer : Ce ne sont pas mes personnages mais ceux de Masashi Kishimoto ^^

Chapitre 9

Ahh…Mon corps est lourd…Je veux me lever mais je n'y arrive pas…Tout est noir…Je ne vois rien…Est-ce cela être mort ?...Je ne pense pas, ou du moins la sensation est complètement différente de la dernière fois…Est-ce qu'en fin de compte j'ai eu ma place au Paradis ?...Ohhh, j'aurai tellement donné de ma personne pour ce moment…Ahhh, je peux reposer en paix…

Règle n°11 de l'Uchiwa, Travail dure pour mériter tes éloges, sans trop donner de ta personne mais que cela suffise puisque tu es un Génie.

Règle n°12 de l'Uchiwa, lorsque tu as réussi une très bonne chose dans ta voie de l'Uchiwa, une larme est acceptable en cet événement.

Je sens « cet » larme venir…Mon âme peut enfin aller en paix…Attend…Je faisais quoi avant, déjà ?... J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose de très important…

…Naruto ! Oui, je me souviens…J'étais chez moi et je me suis engeulé avec Naruto. Je suis sorti faire un tour en moto puis j'ai enfin pris conscience de mes sentiments envers Naruto. Puis je suis rentré et ai vu qu'il était parti et que je ne reverrai plus jamais. Alors que j'allais sortir, j'ai croisé Minato-san…et Itachi…Oui, je m'en souviens clairement… Ces bâtard de démons qui retiennent prisonnier, Naruto…Et alors que j'allais partir le chercher…Minato m'a…

-« ..ke »

Tiens, j'entends des voix maintenant?

-« …sasuke »

Encore ?Mais on ne plus reposer en paix ou quoi ?

-« Sasuke ! »

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et je vit une tignasse blonde.

-« Naruto ! »M'écriais-je.

-« Heu…encore une fois, se n'est pas lui mais son père…Sasuke. »

-« Minato-san ? »

Je regardai autour de moi et vis un ciel azuré, de la même couleur que les yeux de Naruto. Une architecture semblable à l'architecture grecque antique, avec ces colonnes et ces pierres blanches. Ils y a aussi des statues d'ange un peu partout, un jardin floral aux milliers de couleurs. Tout le paysage n'était que gaité.

-« Sommes-nous au paradis ? »

-« Oui, en effet. »

-« Cela veut donc dire que vous m'avez… »

-« Oh non non, ne te méprend pas ! Pour t'emmener au paradis dans cet endroit, tu avais besoin du « passe » d'un haut-ange. La panique t'a fais ouvrir tes canaux de pouvoir et donc par le biais de l'eau je t'ai transmis un bout de mon pouvoir pour pouvoir te laisser rentrer. »

-« Naruto m'avais dit que cet endroit n'est pas accessible aux âmes. »

-« Oui, et quand tu viens au Paradis ou en Enfer, tu quitte ton enveloppe et vient juste en tant qu'âme. C'est pour cela que tu ne peux venir ici. »

-« … »

-« Vraiment désolé, Sasuke-kun…Je n'avais pas le choix… »

-« Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Minato-san. Le plus important maintenant est de sauver Naruto. »

-« Oui, suis-moi. »

Minato-san me guida vers un bâtiment qui était plus loin et mis à l'écart que la plupart des autres bâtiments. A chaque pas, je n'en étais que plus émerveiller. Tous ces couleurs, tous ces rires…Cela change tellement de la Terre.

Non, je sais que c'est faux. Je ne me voile plus la face, c'est ma décision. Cela change de mon monde…de moi. Peut-être que si Itachi n'avait pas tué mon clan, je ne serai pas comme ça…Je dis ça, mais comment aurait été les choses si toute ma famille était encore là ?...

_-« Arrête de te focaliser sur ton passé ! »_

Naruto…

-« Nous sommes arrivés, Sasuke-kun. »

C'étais un bâtiment ressemblant au panthéon mais en beaucoup plus petit. Elle se trouvait sur une colline et étais cacher par les arbres.

-« C'est plutôt reculer comme endroit. »Dis-je à Minato-san

-« Cet endroit n'est connu que par très peu de personne. Même Naruto ne le sais pas. »

Mais que peut-il bien y avoir là-dedans ?

-« Ça t'intrigue, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Ah, j'avais oublié que vous pouviez lire dans les pensées, Minato-san. »

Il me sourit et continua :

-« Je vais t'expliquer mais pour cela, je vais t'expliquer les fondements même du Paradis et de l'Enfer, ainsi que comment on était crée les humains et la Terre. Nous allons rentrer dans une chapelle. En ce lieu ce trouve un objet très important, je dirai même le plus important objet qui existe de toute les dimensions. Avant, Démons et Anges vivaient ensemble, il n'y avait aucune comparaison physique. Nous vivions tous en parfait harmonie. Sous cette culture gouvernait un démon et un ange, appelés les rois. L'un sans l'autre n'avait droit de gouverner, les décisions se faisaient toujours à l'unanimité.

Puis, l'ange-roi eut un fils qui fut suivit un an plus tard part le fils du démon-roi. Et le jour où l'ange-roi fêta les 1 ans de son fils, un étrange individu offrit au fils un globe. Tous le monde pris le cadeau pour un énième bijou ou pierre précieuse. L'enfant jouait donc avec tous ces nouveaux cadeaux mais étais attiré par le globe qui était maintenant présenter dans une vitrine. L'ange-roi, passant son peu de temps avec son fils vit que celui-ci était intriguer par l'objet. L'ange-roi sorti l'objet de la vitrine et la donna à son fils. Au moment même où l'enfant toucha le globe, une multitude de jouer fit son apparition dans toute la chambre de l'enfant...On découvrit plus tard que cette objet était doter d'une faculté très puissante, dépassant les lois de la nature…Ce globe avait le pouvoir de créer…de tous créer, ainsi il fut nommé le globe de la création. Grâce à ce pouvoir, plus tard en prenant la suite de son père, le fils de l'ancien ange-roi devînt un roi respecté. On dit que le fils de l'ancien démon-roi était très jaloux du pouvoir de l'ange-roi et commencèrent alors les décimations racial. Le démon accusa majoritairement les anges de « profiteurs » pour la raison que l'ange-roi posséder le pouvoir de créer. Les années passèrent mais l'inévitable se produisit. Une guerre ange-démon…Mais ce jours-là, l'ange-roi n'avait pas en sa possession le globe, il se trouvait au sanctuaire qui lui était réservait. Ainsi, par la force brute et quelque tour malin et honteux, le démon-roi gagna. Il se rendit au sanctuaire pour prendre le globe. Cependant, seul l'ange-roi pouvait l'utiliser. Il y imprégnait ses sentiments son image de création pour que celui-ci se réalise. Mais, quand le démon-roi toucha le globe, en y imprégnant l'image du paradis, il y détruisit tout. Tout se qu'il restait ou du moins qui ils restaient, c'était l'ange-roi et le démon-roi… Et c'est depuis ce jour que le véritable pouvoir du globe fut connu. A ce même moment, l'étrange personne qui avait offert le globe à l'ange-roi le jour de ces 1 ans refit surface. Elle leur expliqua que le globe n'avait pas seulement le pouvoir de créer mais aussi de détruire. Cela dépendait des sentiments qui était imprégnait dans le globe. Elle dit aussi au démon-roi que parce qu'il ne pensait qu'à la jalousie, le globe avait imprégnait ces sentiments et détruisit tout. Le démon s'en alla ensuite et parti dans une autre dimension qui sera ensuite connu sous le nom des Enfers. L'étrange personne re-disparut sans laisser de trace malgré les recherches très poussé de l'ange-roi. Suite à cet accident, l'ange décida d'utiliser une dernière fois le globe pour trois vœux. La première de recréer la dimension du Paradis, la deuxième de ressusciter toute les anges et démons même si les âmes de ces derniers allait vivre dans la dimension du démon-roi et le troisième et dernier vœu était de créer une autre dimension, une autre planète nommé la Terre ainsi que les être humains. Il voulait créer un monde sans différence où tout le monde pouvait vivre comme il l'entendait, comme il le souhaitait entre le paradis et l'enfer. Ces trois vœux exaucés, l'ange-roi fit construire une petite chapelle dans un endroit reculé où reposerai silencieusement ce pouvoir terrifiant. Personne n'est au courant de son existence sauf l'ange-roi, maintenant appelé Dieu. Même l'originel « Satan » est mort, à moins qu'il n'est parlait à ces descendants, personne ne devrait être au courant de son existence… Voilà, maintenant tu sais tout l'histoire… »

- « Et donc, vous êtes en train de m'expliquer qu'il voudrait utiliser Naruto comme « marchandise d'échange »?

- « Oui...Kyuubi compte surement me demander le globe en échange... Et c'est ici, que j'aimerai que tu m'aides et que je t'aiderai aussi. Je ne peux t'accompagner personnellement en Enfer. Avec les préparatif de défenses contre toute attaque ennemi, je ne peux être absent pour raison « personnel » et j'espère que tu peux le comprendre...Ce n'est pas une position quelconque d'être « Dieu » et Naruto le sais très bien...même si c'est dur pour chacun d'entre nous... »

- « Ce n'est pas pour vous « aider » que je vais chercher Naruto...C'est pour moi...Je ne laisserai pas des abruti mettre la main sur cette idiot fini! »

Ben ouaiii, depuis quand n'importe qui peut toucher et abuser des propriétés des Uchiwa? Jamais!

Oulla...j'ai dis abuser?...NON, JAMAIS NARUTO NE SE LAISSERA FAIRE POUR FAIRE * bip *, OU MEME LUI * bip* la * bip * OU BIEN CRIER PENDANT QU'ON LE * bip *...

Oupssss, je divague...Enfin, Naruto n'est pas faible... Il peut quand même un minimum se défendre, non?

Quoi que...

- « Minato-san...Je pense qu'il faut vite aller chercher Naruto... »

- « Oui...mais avant, j'ai quelque chose à te donner dans cette chapelle. »

- »Vous n'allez tout de même pas leur remettre le globe? »

- « Non! Non..En faites, à part le globe, il y a un autre objet qui est garder dans cette chapelle...Après la dissociation des ange et des démons une guerre éclata. Tous mourrait un part un ...mais dans ce désordre, un homme, mi-ange mi-démon apparut. Il joua le rôle de médiateur et su prouver qu'il possédait de nombreux talents...La guerre connu une pause, qui ne dura d'ailleurs que très peu. En remerciement, l'ange lui offrit la possibilité de vivre sur la Terre et aussi lui offrit un sabre. L-homme mi-ange mi-démon accepta et vit à partir de là sur Terre. Cependant, une cinquantaine d'année plus tard, ce même homme maintenant plus âgée revînt et lui rendit l'épée. L'ange-roi lui demanda quel en était les motifs et l'homme lui répondit que la cupidité des hommes et leur soif de pouvoir avait fait naître des guerres pour cette simple épée. Il lui demanda de la reprendre et d'effacer les souvenirs concernant cette épée. L'ange-roi le fit et cacha l'épée dans cette chapelle. Je souhaite te la remettre, elle possède de grand pouvoir. »

- « ...Et cet homme, qui était-il? »

- « Cet homme étais ton ancêtre, Madara Uchiwa. Il est mort ensuite quelques année plus tard sur Terre avec sa famille. Plus tard, les mi-ange mi-démons furent appelé «exorcistes » du fait de leur pouvoir. »

- « Dans ce cas, il y a des exorciste « ange » et « démon »? »

- « ...Non...il ont tous étés tuer parce que le démons-roi les traîter de menace...Pas un seul n'a survit et même sur Terre il s'est débrouiller pour tuer la descendance de Madara... »

- « ...Itachi... »

- « Oui...A part Itachi et toi...il n'y a plus d'exorciste dans toute les dimensions. »

Il arrivèrent devant une stèle où y étais gravé « Pour ce qui est juste, cette épée servira. »

Minato-san regarda la stèle puis avança sa main et une lumière bleu s'en dégagea. De la, la stèle bougea laissant place à une épée moyen et assez longue avec des gravures sur la lame. »

- « Voici l'épée dont je te parlais. Avec celle-ci, tes pouvoirs dépasse les anges saint, autrement dit les level deux...Avec cette épée Sasuke...Tu es aussi fort qu'un level 5... »

Un level 5 ?

**A suivre**

Moi : Sasuke...fort?

Sasuke : Ohhh ta geule. Tu ai jalouse de ma puissance, c'est tout.

Moi : Alors la pas du tout...

Sasuke : Ce sont les phrase des faibles comme le dise la règle ...

Moi : Ahhhh tu vas pas me sortir tes règles maintenant!

Sasuke : Ben...

Naruto se pointe et dis : Vous parlez de Ramens?

Sasuke et moi : =.="


End file.
